A New Year
by Sum41bl1nker
Summary: ***Updated On 3/4*** OMG A UPDATE. PLEASE REVIEW. And if you have not read my story, people seem to like it so why don't you give it a try?*******
1. Homerooms

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Crap**

**Remember: Always hit refresh so you don't miss any updates!**

**A New Year**

Lizzie walked into her new high school followed by her two best friends, Gordo and Miranda. It was their first day at Hildridge High school, and in the 9th grade. A new year to accomplish new things and to take new risks, Lizzie thought as she looked up and down the halls of the brand new high school and at both of her best friends. I wonder what-

"I guess we should check the homeroom list, don't you think" Gordo piped in interrupting Lizzie's thoughts mid stream.

"Yea good idea, don't you think Lizzie?" Miranda asked.

"Yea  ...sounds good to me" She replied.

As the trio walked over to the 9th grade bulletin board and checked the homerooms for their names. Lizzie scanned the sheet to see what homeroom she was in.

"Oh no…. this sucks!" Miranda gasped.

"What ...what sucks?" asked Gordo

"You two both have Mr. Digg.!!" Miranda exclaimed.

"What? I thought Mr. Digg was just our substitute" Lizzie asked

"Yea they made him full time this year... but what's the big deal... Isn't that a good thing? " Gordo remarked.

"Ugh no  ... I have Mrs. Vandeventer!!! The nasty Economics teacher with rank breath" Miranda whispered.

Gordo started laughing. Lizzie had to nudge him to make him stop.

"Sorry" he sighed.

Lizzie looked down at their schedules and noticed she had all of her classes with Gordo... Her heart did a little leap. Well more like a flop... What was that all about? She knew she shouldn't have skipped breakfast. She glanced at him. He was busy catching up with Larry Tudgeman over what they had done this summer. Lizzie sighed... She glanced at Miranda's schedule... She only had three classes with her. She had lunch with both her friends luckily... The warning bell rang which meant to head to homeroom. Lizzie said goodbye to Miranda and grabbed Gordo's arm and lead him down the hall to homeroom. Knowing if she didn't he would have stood there all day discussing the radius of the sun during summer compared to winter or whatever it is they talked about. As Lizzie took her seat in the third row next to Gordo, she sighed. Here goes another year she thought….

***** I know its lame... but this is my first Fan Fic... tell me what you think... and I will continue... even if you hate it... I know it seems like it is not going anywhere... but it is... I know it sucks... sorry…*** PLEASE REVIEW ( click submit review) (below)** I need to know if you like it or should I just stop.. plus story ideas are much appreciated!**


	2. Changes are good right?

**Disclaimer: Own nothing **

**Remember : Always hit refresh to make sure you see any updates!**

*******PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I COULD USE YOUR ADVICE OF ANY KIND. ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY LINE…ANYTHING YOU WANT TO HAPPEN? PLEASE PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW*******

Lizzie looked around her homeroom, at her teacher Mr. Digg, who surprisingly got promoted or hired or whatever to her English teacher and a homeroom teacher at her brand new high school. She looked around the room. Not that many people she knew were in her homeroom. Since Hildridge Junior High and the near by Read Mountain Middle school filtered out into the new school. She recognized Claire, Jeanine from her Pre algebra class last year was sitting next to her.

"Hey Lizzie" Jeanine smiled "How was your summer"

"Oh it was pretty good. How was yours?" Lizzie responded

"It was ok. Remember my boyfriend Rick... well we broke up about a week ago... that was hard so..." Jeanine told her

"Oh I'm sorry … I am sure you will find a special someone this year.  Especially since there are lots of new guys, considering the merge ya know" Lizzie notified her.

"I bet your right, thanks Lizzie" Jeanine smiled

Lizzie turned back to face the front. Mr. Digg was sitting at his desk looking bored. Finally the bell rang. Lizzie got up from her seat and gathered up her book bag and started to walk out the door and down the hall, stopping to wait for Gordo.

As her and Gordo walked to Algebra, she sneaked at glance at him. He was rummaging around in his book bag pulling out things in random order, pencils, pens, a calculator... Things for math Lizzie thought... She hadn't noticed he had grown a lot over the summer. He was now taller than her and was starting to get a little muscle in his arms... he didn't look as lanky either... weird. Why I hadn't noticed that before, she wondered. 

"Hey uh Lizzie…the class is in here" Gordo pointed in the class with the name Mrs. Spinkermyer, written on it. 

"Oops sorry" Lizzie laughed. She walked into the room and sat in the second to last row.  Lizzie sat down and took out her notebook. 45 minutes later she had a book and workbook with Algebra problems in it. The bells rang and the rest of the day flew bye. It was time for lunch already and Lizzie walked into the cafeteria with Miranda and Gordo. They sat down and opened there lunches, Miranda started talking about all the new hot guys she met, about her classes and her new teachers. Lizzie concentrated on her sandwich, smiling and laughing at the right parts, not really listening. What was wrong with her?! She couldn't figure it out. Lizzie looked up at Gordo. He looked up from his food and smiled at her. He had crumbs on his mouth. She laughed then smiled back. Ok I am not currently in a fight with my parents or friends, not worried about grades; I don't have a major crush on anyone to think about. At least I don't think I do. I haven't seen Ethan all day except for Spanish and I thought I was over that. I am over that. I have not really met any new guys to think about either.  Then why am I being so spacey. 

"Hey Lizzie are you going to eat that cupcake" Gordo asked her. Dang he could eat 

"Uh no you can have it" Lizzie picked up the cupcake and handed it to Gordo. There hands touched and she yanked her hand back. Now what was up with that? She had been friends with Gordo her whole life and never felt the least bit uncomfortable around him. Until now. Just then the bell rang. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda got up and headed to the gym for there gym class. Where by word of mouth, it was time for ballroom dancing. Lizzie groaned.

"I know I agree…" Gordo laughed 

"Well at least we have a new gym teacher. I hear he is really nice, maybe we can meet some of the new guys?" Miranda exclaimed

Since when had Miranda become such boy crazy? Man things are changing Lizzie thought. As she walked through the gym she looked at both her friends, but mainly Gordo. A lot of things…..

 *******TBC!  Clicks submit review (below) PLEASE, I LIKE TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS OR SUGGESTIONS*******


	3. A Simple Smile

**Disclaimer: Don't own crap**

*****Hit F5 to refresh. Some times the new chapters or touch ups I made will not show up until you refresh*****

Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo walked into their 5th period Gym class. The new teacher was sitting on the bleachers writing something on paper and dropping into his baseball cap. He looked like he was about in his 20s.  He looked up and saw the rest of the class entering. He wrote two more names down on paper and dropped then into his hat before standing up and addressing the class.

"Hi my name is Mr. Journell. I will be your teacher for this year. Will everyone please take a seat on the bleachers?  Girls on the left side and boys on the right please"

As Lizzie and Miranda headed to the left side of the bleachers Miranda leaded over to Lizzie and whispered in her ear.

"Oh my, He IS cute." Miranda stated.

"Miranda, He is 22!! And he is our teacher!"  Lizzie whispered back.

"I know, I was just stating the obvious" Miranda smiled.

As they sat down Mr. Journell started telling the class that this year they would take part in many different sports as a group, instead of divided by sexes. The word sexes got a giggle or two from a couple of kids in the back of the bleachers .Lizzie was surprised and pretty excited, this year she would get to have class with Gordo. She was also excited they might get to do some real sports this year instead of baton twirling and gymnastics... ect...ect. Mr. Journell was now talking about the first activity that would take up about 3 weeks of the school year. He told the class that the new principal "thought" this would help them in their future lives. The  first activity they were informed was, ballroom dancing. That brought forth groans from both sides of the bleachers.

"Calm down class. We will now pick random partners out of a hat" He pointed to his hat "Girls please come down as I call your name, Miss Charissa Abington." A girl with long blonde hair, a short frame, and extremely skinny Lizzie didn't recognize got up.  She noticed half of the guys watch her wiggle her way down the bleachers, including Gordo.  She giggled and reached her hand into the hat and pulled out a folded up white piece of paper. She slowly turned around and faced the class.

"And my partner is" Charissa taunted "hmm I don't know this person. David Gordon?"

Gordo practically jumped up, and as directed walked over to the other side of the gym and sat on the bleachers next to her. He was grinning like an idiot. All of the other guys were obviously jealous, Lizzie could tell by just looking at the solemn expressions on their face which told her alot. Mr. Journell called out a lot of different girl's names, some she knew, some she didn't.  Miranda got paired up with some cute guy named, Shane Hamilton. He was from RMMS. Miranda looked very happy as she walked with him to the other side of the gym.

"Miss Elizabeth McGuire" Mr. Journell read out.

Lizzie got up and walked down the bleachers; she slowly reached her hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. Her mind slowly read the name. Nate Parks? Who was he? Nope never heard that name before. He must be another RMMS student.

"Nate Parks" Lizzie read off. "That's me, cool" A very cute boy, with shaggy dark brown hair and deep brown eyes said as he stood up, he was obviously Nate.

Nate walked down the bleachers towards Lizzie, smiling at her. As they walked over to the bleachers she noticed Miranda and Gordo. Miranda was winking at her, obviously please with her partner and Lizzie's, Gordo glanced up from his obviously deep conversation with Charissa. He smiled at her then started talking to Charissa again. Charissa was obviously flirting with Gordo as she laughed, flipped her hair, and touched his arm occasionally. Gordo didn't seem to mind the least bit, Lizzie noticed.

"So I guess we are partners huh?" Nate commented "Your name is Elizabeth, right?"

"Yea  ... actually everyone calls me Lizzie" He was really cute, she noticed. 

"Cool "he responded.

Mr. Journel interrupted their conversation and told everyone they should get to know each other. As Lizzie talked to Nate she learned that he was born in England and his parents had always lived in England until he was two and they got transferred to America. She learned he was a sophomore and had been out of school last year because he had pneumonia and had missed most of his freshman year. He managed to pass all of his other classes, a gift from God, he commented. But out of some rare coincidence he didn't pass gym so had to take gym with the freshman. 

"I was kind of upset because all my friends are in sophomore gym, but I am not as upset now." He smiled at her. What was that about she thought? Too late. The bell rang and Lizzie got up said her goodbyes to Nate and told him she would see him tomorrow in gym.

"Looking forward to it, Elizabeth, or should I say "Lizzie"." He waved and headed to the sophomore hall.

Miranda was immediately at Lizzie's side, followed by Gordo.

"He is _tre cute!" Miranda exclaimed "Did you see Shane… What do you think about him?"_

"He _is "tre" cute too" Lizzie told her "You really thought Nate was cute?… So did I" Lizzie and Miranda laughed.  Gordo just stared at them._

"I cannot wait for tomorrow's gym class!" Miranda exclaimed

"Me either" Lizzie agreed "And I thought ballroom dancing was going to be lame."

As they got to their lockers, Lizzie said goodbye to Miranda whose locker was outsider her homeroom down the hall. Lizzie opened her locker and noticed Gordo was just standing there, not getting anything out of his locker for their 6th period class. 

"Uh Gordo? Notebook, pens… missing anything?" Lizzie quizzed him

"Oh yea sorry. He walked three lockers down, put in his combination and grabbed his stuff; then he walked off to their history class with not another word to Lizzie. What was up with him?  She sighed, must be something important on his mind. Lizzie started walking off towards history, reminding herself to ask Gordo what was wrong. While she was walking to class she passed Nate. He smiled at her and winked. Lizzie found her self smiling shyly back at him. Now what was that about, she thought as she hurried into her history class right as the bell rang.

***** PLEASE REVIEW**** I REALLY LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU, YOUR SUGGESTIONS ARE APPRECIATED***** ALSO E-MAIL ME! ANY STORY IDEAS PLEASE, I COULD USE  THEM! Sum41bl1nker@aol.com  IS MY E-MAIL*****


	4. Gordo's Awakening

Disclaimer: Don't own crap

**PLEASE CLICK F5 TO REFRESH IT SO YOU CAN GET THE LATEST UPDATES! ***

All Gordo could think about during his last period Ecology class was Lizzie. He kept hearing Lizzie's voice talking about Nate. How cute he was. How nice he was. Blady blady freaking bla! He couldn't figure out why it was bothering him so much. They were friends. **Just friends. He wasn't even sure why he was so frustrated. There were also other thoughts on his mind. Charissa... She was beautiful. Her long blonde hair and the way she always was touching him. It made him feel all tingly all over. As lame as that sounded. Ow. Something tapped him on the back of the head. Lizzie. His heart started to race. A note landed on his desk. He slowly opened it and started to read…. **

_Gordo,_

_      You have been acting a little strange today... whats wrong? You haven't said a word to me all day… well since gym… Im just worried... pleaz write back and tell me whats up... ok? _

_                                   Your worried friend,_

_                                      ~*~Lizzie~*~ _

_Ps. did you get the notes for history? _

Gordo folded the note up and stuck it the pocket of his cargo pants. Lizzie. His best friend, since like forever. Why was he sweating this so much? He took out a pen and started to write back.

_Worried friend,_

_    Sorry for being so weird lately. I have just had some stuff on my mind. Nothing really important so don't sweat it. Ok? Wanna hit the Digital Bean after school today with me and Miranda? Lemme know... _

_             Your friend that you do not have to worry about,_

_                                   -Gordo_

He folded up the note and passed it over his shoulder to Lizzie who took it. He heard the crinkling and then a pause.

"Yea the Digital Bean sounds great!" Lizzie whispered in his ear

Whoa... he felt a chill go up and down his spine. STOP IT! He was going to drive himself insane if he kept this up. The bell rang and Gordo stood up, gathered his books and waited for Lizzie to do the same. As they walked down the hall towards there lockers, Gordo saw someone he did not want to see approach Lizzie. 

"Hey Lizzie, how was your class" Nate asked 

"Oh it was pretty good... as good as Ecology can get" She flirtatiously smiled at him.

Gordo had to stop himself from gagging. Please. Just then an announcement came on over the intercom. 

"Attention students, as you know the homecoming dance is in just 2 weeks! Crunch time to find a dress and a date, I know ladies, but I wanted to remind everyone that each grade is responsible for putting together a decorations committee to decorate each grade's hall . Don't forget to show your spirit and use school colors! That's all for now! GOOOO HIGHLANDERS! …"

"OH... MY…GOSH...I totally forgot about the homecoming dance... I won't have a date… WHAT?" 

And variations of that were being shouted around the hall, all by the female population of the school. Amazingly Lizzie seemed perfectly calm; she was having a deep conversation with Nate. Gordo noticed one thing in particular. The thing Charissa did with his arm, touching it. Lizzie was doing the same thing to Nate. Gordo felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. It was in that moment. He knew. He was in love with Lizzie.

******TBC! PLEASE REVIEW… DO YOU LIKE THE WAY THIS IS GOING…e-mail me if you have any ideas sum41bl1nker@aol.com ***** Thanks!!!******


	5. First Kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own crap

***PLEASE HIT F5 SO YOU CAN GET ALL THE LATEST UPDATES! ***

Miranda walked into the Digital Bean after school. She scanned the hangout for her two best friends. Since they didn't have the same last two classes she hadn't been able to find either one of them. She sat down at one of the booths and waited for Lizzie and Gordo to arrive. 

"Hey Miranda, I hoped to see you here" A male voice asked her

Miranda turned around to see Shane, her dance partner, standing behind her, smiling. 

"Did you hear about the homecoming announcement? It's in two weeks!" Shane asked nervously. Miranda did not know where he was getting at. But she was very curious. She motioned for Shane to sit in the seat across from her. He sat down stammered a few words and then to her surprise this came out.

"Uh. Um .Miranda, Do you want do go to homecoming with me?" Shane faltered. Miranda was shocked. 

"Yes, of course!" she replied enthusiastically

"Great. I mean good. Yea cool." Shane stammered again. "I will see you in school tomorrow ok? can I call you?" 

"Yea, why not?" Miranda wrote her phone number on the palm of his hand. 

Shane got up and smiled at her, before she could stop him (not that she would have wanted to) he leaned in, her eyes fluttered close, and she knew what was happening even before it happened, he kissed her, and she felt sparks lighting up her lips, her face, everywhere, it was a light quick kiss, but it was great all the same. He smiled and looked at her. His face was bright red. She would put money on it that hers was just as red. She didn't care. She had just met Shane and she already knew she had strong feelings for him.

"See ya then right?" He asked, still smiling.

"Yea, see ya then" She was smiling right back

As Shane walked away all she could think about was him. Just then Lizzie walked in followed by a very troubled looking Gordo. 

"Hey you guys whats up?" Lizzie asked.

"Everything! Shane just asked me to homecoming, you remember Shane right? Why dance partner!" Miranda explained. She decided not to tell Lizzie about the kiss just yet. She wanted to keep it to herself and see if it went anywhere, she didn't want to get herself all worked up over nothing.

"That is so cool, Miranda!" Lizzie exclaimed "I guess the trio of dance goers is down to two, just me and you this year so far right Gordo."

Gordo perked up at this idea, she noticed. Strange. Miranda had always had a sneaking suspicion the two had feelings for each other, but she was never sure. Lizzie had never expressed them and either had Gordo. As they ordered their food, Miranda and Lizzie started to talk about when there were going to go dress shopping, and what colors they were looking for and all the while Gordo ate his food in silence. 

"Hey Gordo, Wanna come with me to get some more ketchup? This one is all out"

"Uh sure Miranda" Gordo replied confused

Miranda walked over to the counted and handed the clerk her bottle as he went to go refill it, she quizzed him.

"Gordo what is wrong with you, you haven't said a word the whole time we have been here" Miranda spoke in one breath "You better tell me or you will make me even more worried"

"I can't tell you... " Gordo replied looking at his hands and fidgeting while he answered.

"Gordo we are best friends please tell me, you can trust me whatever it is" Miranda was starting to get worried.

"Ok…It is not that I don't trust you, I do, and it's just its kind of ya know a personal thing…" Gordo stammered, once again. "I think I am in love with Lizzie, take that back, I know I am in love with Lizzie" 

All Miranda could do was smile, she had known it for a while.

"Oh Gordo, that is so great, I always had a feeling about this, but I never said anything." Miranda told him. "You have to tell her, you absolutely have to tell her!"

"I can't, I think she likes that Nate guy, no I know she likes him. There is nothing I can do now but wait and see what happens between them. I want Lizzie to be happy and if she is happy with him then I am happy. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship too, besides there are way too many risks... ya know?" 

Miranda just nodded, because what she was almost positive was that Lizzie would be most happy with him.


	6. Dresses

**Disclaimer: Don't own crap (PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!)**

*****REMEMBER HIT F5 TO REFRESH!!*****

It was a week before the dance and Miranda and Lizzie were at the mall shopping for homecoming dresses. 

"How's this one?" Miranda asked

Miranda had held up a bright red dress that went perfectly with her hair. It would look great on her. 

"I love it! It is so you. You should try it on." Lizzie told her

As Miranda went to try on the dress, Lizzie browsed through the racks of dresses. She spotted a light pink dress. It was made of some kind of silk and was plain, but all the same very sexy. She held it up. It had a low cut back and spaghetti straps. It was perfect. Lizzie felt like she needed to look extra good. It was going to be her first homecoming dance. She didn't have a date yet and was just planning to go with Gordo. But she was almost positive Nate was going to ask her. They had gotten very close over the past week, he always put his arm around her waist or her shoulders and every time they met each other he gave her a hug. She never understood what older girls had meant when they said "Yea, we are talking, not dating yet." But now she did, she felt like her and Nate were talking, she really liked him a lot. Just then Miranda came out of the dressing room. She looked gorgeous! 

"Oh my gosh, you look beautiful!" Lizzie said stunned. The dress totally brought out Miranda's eyes and her slightly dark skin. It would be perfect for the dance.

"You should totally get that one. What do you think of this one?" Lizzie held up the light pink slip dress. Miranda told her she thought is was a pretty dress, so Lizzie went to go try it on. When she came out she was so surprised at what she looked like, she had to do a double take. It made her look hot, literally, she looked about 4 years older and very sophisticated, without even asking Miranda's opinion she knew she was going to get it. Miranda told her she looked very good in that dress and if she didn't get it she was making a big mistake.

"I think Nate will like that dress, very much." Miranda commented

"Miranda, Nate has not asked me yet. I do not even know if he will. I will probably end up going with Gordo. Do you think he will like the dress?" Lizzie asked

"I am sure he would like any dress you wore, what living breathing male wouldn't like that dress? Its _tre hot" Miranda told her, using her French words, once again._

As they went to pay for their dresses, Lizzie saw a cute silver necklace that was on sale and she bought and paid for both of them and they left the store. 

"I am absolutely famished, I need to get something to eat" Miranda told her

"Ok, we can head to the food court." Lizzie asked

"Yea ok cool! I am in the mood for some chicken; let's head to "Chikin Wang on a Strang" Miranda suggested. The hip new chicken place located in the heart of the food court. As they walked over they spotted a group of sophomore boys sitting in the center of the food court. Among them were Nate, and Shane. Miranda had clued Lizzie in on the kiss with Shane and now Shane was officially Miranda's boyfriend.

"Hey babe." Shane got up spotting her. He walked over to Miranda and kissed her on the cheek. "Why don't you come sit with us?" 

"Is that ok with you Lizzie?" Miranda asked

"Oh yea that's cool" Lizzie smiled

They got there food, and went over to sit down. Nate who had not spotted Lizzie before that got up, pulled out Lizzie's chair for her, giving her a hug before she sat down.

"Hey Elizabeth, what did you buy?" Nate loved to call her Elizabeth, it was a cute thing and she usually hated the name. But it sounded good when he said it.

"Oh, just a homecoming dress and some stuff to go with it" Lizzie told him

Nate leaned over and whispered something to her.

"I need to talk to you about homecoming late ok?" His breathe on her neck put her into a state of shock and all she could do was nod and smile. 

After they ate there lunch they said goodbye to the boys. Miranda shared a romantic kiss with Shane before they left. Lizzie couldn't help but wish she had someone for her, like Miranda did. Her heart fluttered at the thought of Nate. She might soon enough she though. She couldn't wait till school on Monday; she hoped Nate would finally ask her to homecoming, and she wanted to tell Gordo she couldn't go with him so he would have enough time to find a date.  He shouldn't be that upset, so it would be the first year they went to a dance with dates. He could ask Charissa. Thinking of Charissa, Lizzie uncontrollably hated her. There was just something about her that annoyed her. She always threw herself all over Gordo. That shouldn't have bothered her, it did though when she thought about it, she realized. The girl was a plain out ho; she has had like 2389021 boyfriends already. Word was she wasn't a virgin and she also slept with every boyfriend she ever had. Those relationships were none of her business, but Lizzie knew the way girls worked. She new Charissa's next target was Gordo. But if that was the kind of girl Gordo wanted, then so be it, besides it obviously made him happy. He will probably be relieved he doesn't have to go with me, Lizzie thought sadly. Yea going to the homecoming dance with your best friend is really cool. Why was she dwelling on it? She shouldn't be. I guess I will have to wait and see what happens on Monday then, Lizzie thought. 

**** PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATED ALL THE REVIEWS FROM EVERYONE, IT MAKES ME WANT TO KEEP WRITING NEW CHAPTERS, SO THE MORE REVIEWS THAT THIS STORY GETS THE FASTER I WILL TRY TO CRANK CHAPTERS OUT, IT JUST GIVE ME A LITTLE INCENTIVE*****


	7. Roses

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN CRAP**

Lizzie walked into school on a sunny Monday morning. One week till homecoming Lizzie thought. The dance would take place Saturday night. Lizzie was practically itching with anticipation. As she walked towards her locker Lizzie spotted something sticking out of her locker. She gasped. It was a single yellow rose. She picked it up and a note fell to the floor. She slowly opened the note and read it. Surprise, was all it said. There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see who it was. Nate was smiling at her. In his hands were 11 yellow roses. 

"These are for you, oh I was also wondering if you would go to homecoming with me?" Nate asked her shyly. She had known Nate for almost 2 weeks and she had never seen him shy. 

"Oh course I will" Lizzie hugged him

Nate was smiling at her, when Miranda and Gordo walked up.

"Whoa what are all these flowers for?" Miranda asked

Lizzie told Miranda and Gordo what the flowers were for and that Nate had asked her to homecoming. 

"That's cool…" Gordo told her, not even looking at her.

Lizzie kissed Nate on the cheek and said her goodbye to Miranda, as her and Gordo walked towards their homeroom. 

"Gordo, are you mad at me? Since we won't be going together this year?" Lizzie asked him all of a sudden.

"No, I am not mad at you. I was planning on asking Charissa today, anyway." Gordo covered up. 

Lizzie smiled to herself. She was so excited that Nate had asked her to the dance! Lizzie caught herself smiling even when she didn't know she was. As the last period bell rang, Lizzie's day was going perfectly. She was standing in a circle, chatting with Shane, Nate, Gordo and Miranda. Just then Kate came up and thrust herself in the middle of the circle. 

"Hi Nate, Hi Shane. Hi Gordo I am having a post homecoming get together with just a couple of friends this Friday night. Here are your invitations." She handed them three white envelopes. She was so clearly leaving Lizzie and Miranda out. Nate spoke up

"Kate, wait" Nate stopped her and she was walking away "Where are Lizzie and Miranda's invitations, I know I will not be going unless Lizzie is there" Nate told her boldly. 

"Yea same goes for me with Miranda" Shane told her.

Kate reluctantly passed two white envelopes towards Miranda and Lizzie. Lizzie was about to throw hers in the trash after Kate walked away. 

"Wait Elizabeth," Nate told her. "We should all go, humor Kate, you never know, it could be fun." 

"Yea I guess you are right…" Lizzie told the group, "Well I better be heading home, you coming?" She asked Gordo. They lived about 5 houses apart and always walked home together. 

"Yea I'm ready" Gordo told her. 

She hugged Nate, waved goodbye to Shane and Miranda and started to walk out side. Gordo and she walked home, chatting about Kate's party, wondering what was going to happen. They got to her house which was before his and they said there goodbyes. Lizzie walked into her house smiling still from the events that had taken place today. She ran up the stairs already looking forward to Kate's party on Friday night…She looked through her clothes already looking for something to wear, hmm she thought, Friday night should be very interesting..…

******PLEASE REVIEW!!! NEXT CHAPTER SOON… ( KATE'S PARTY)**** I am starting to run out of ideas, please e-mail me @ sum41bl1nker@aol.com  if you have any unique ideas or comments! PLEASE.. thanks a bunch, even if your ideas are little e-mail them to me and you will be given full credit******


	8. Kate's Party Part I

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CRAP**

*****DON'T FORGET TO REFRESH!!!*****

            On Friday the last bell of the day rang, and Lizzie bolted out the door into the sunlight. Tomorrow was the homecoming dance, but tonight was Kate's party. Lizzie was so excited she didn't even say goodbye to any of her friends, they were meeting at Kate's at 8 and Lizzie had a lot to do. By the time she got home it was about 5:00. She had stopped at Wal-Mart to buy some new hair stuff and some older looking makeup. Lizzie did her makeup and looked in the mirror. She looks like she was 17 instead of her normal childish 15. She smiled and winked at herself. Cute. Lizzie then set to work on her hair. She started to roll her hair in the hot rollers she had bought. About 30 minutes later she unrolled her hair and glanced in the mirror to admire her. PERFECT. Her hair was in loose tendrils all around her head. She definitely looked older now. She put on her brand new denim minus skirt and a pink tube top. She then stepped into her glittery platform pink flip flops and looked in the mirror, once again. She looked hot. She did a little twirl in the mirror and smiled. She put on her silver hoop earrings and her bracelets rings and other jewelry. She glanced at the digital clock on her night stand. Oh. It was 7:45. Where had the time gone?  She ran down the steps. Told her mom bye, grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She had already asked her mom permission to go to Kates "get together, with just a couple friends"; well that's what she told her mom. Lizzie arrived at Kate's house at about 8:10. She was greeted by Kate at the door. Kate, who was being very nice, surprisingly, told Lizzie everyone was in the basement. Lizzie went down there and chatted with everyone for what felt like 5 minutes. She glanced at her watch. It was 10:00. Most everyone had left, the only people who were left were, Ethan, Kate, Gordo, Lizzie, Shane, Nate, Miranda and Tudgeman. 

"Well since everyone has left why don't we play a little game?"  Kate told the group. "Everyone sit in a circle… We are going to play truth or dare…" 

******SORRY SO SHORT…THIS I JUST HALF THE CHAPTER SHOULD BE MORE TONIGHT OR TOMMOROW******


	9. Kate's Party Part II

**DISCLAIMER:  DON'T OWN CRAP**

**** DON'T FORGET TO PRESS F5 TO REFRESH, FOR NEW UPDATES! *****

**** PLEASE DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT THE CURSING… LET'S FACE IT THEY ARE IN THE 9TH GRADE. THEY WILL CURSE, IF IT OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ IT*****

            The gang sat in the middle of the basement room. Gordo looked around to his left, right and all around the group. This is what he saw…

                              -Gordo – 

                    Miranda          Lizzie

                         /                       | 

                   Shane                   Nate

                           \                      \

                         Kate-Larry –Ethan

Kate smiled at everyone and addressed the group.

"Ok everyone since it is my party; I think I should lay down the rules. So. Let's lay down the rules. No sexual stuff. Kissing is good. But let's try to make it original. Not kiss this person every time. Kisses will last approximately 5 seconds. Ok? I am sure everyone has gotten the hang of it now.Oh and what is said in the game or done. Stays in the game, Agreed. Oh and if you don't do something, or answer a question, you have to leave. Ok?"  

Everyone nodded their heads. Kate was making this game sound more and more controlled. She had a habit of doing that to everything. It was her way or the highway.

"So who wants to go first" Nate asked, after a long period of silence.

"I will, I guess" Gordo spoke up, since no one else had volunteered. "Ok umm Miranda truth or dare?"

"Truth" Miranda told him

" Out of everyone playing this round of truth or dare who would you least like to be stranded on a desert island with, and why?" Gordo thought to himself, ok that sounded lame. But he said it anyway

"Umm, ok no offense, but Kate, because you can be very mean and you are not a lot of fun to be around and well... You're a bitch" Miranda told the group.

Kate smirked then told Miranda it was her turn to ask someone. Wow Gordo thought, when they said truth they meant, THE TRUTH. Miranda looked around the room. I wonder who she is going to pick, Gordo thought.

"Ok umm… Nate truth or dare?" Miranda asked him…

"Truth" Nate answered surprisingly. Gordo always thought Nate was the most outgoing of the group. He was always goofing off with his friends and pulling stunts on teachers. He would have thought he would have taken a dare.

"Ok... Nate, what do you like most about Lizzie" Miranda boldly asked him

Kate faked a yawn.

"Boooorriinnng" Kate yawned again

"I want to hear what he says, so zip it, besides its original, isn't it" Miranda snapped at her.

"What I like most about Lizzie is, well I really wouldn't say anything was a most" Gordo practically started to gag as he heard Nate's words. "I love the way she chews the inside of her lip when she's nervous, I love the way when she leans over her desk to write something two strands of her hair fall into her eyes, I love what a good friend she is to her friends, but most of all I just love being with her, her personality is comforting and no matter how I am feeling, she makes me feel better just when I see her smile…" 

Nate finished up, looking down at his hands shyly. Gordo was about to barf. But that didn't top it because all of a sudden, Lizzie looked straight into Nate's eyes and kissed him. He could tell it was their first kiss; Gordo thought is heart couldn't hurt anymore, but it did. It felt like his heart was breaking all over again. About two minutes later, they finally broke apart. Gordo broke the silence.

"Ok... can someone go please" Gordo broke the silence, once again.

Nate gave him a suspicious glance. Gordo had to get himself under control; his feelings for Lizzie were getting out of hand. He wanted her to kiss him so badly, the way she had kissed Nate. But he knew if he had told her how he felt she would more than likely not feel the same. That would ruin their friendship forever. It was Nate's turn to ask someone a question.

"Truth or Dare, Kate" Nate asked

She of course picked truth.

"Ok  ...with who was your first kiss." Nate asked her.

Kate looked around nervously. 

"My first kiss was in 6th grade, at Miranda's b-day party. You all remember we played spin the bottle, well the bottle landed on someone and that was my first kiss." Kate told them turning beat red.

"And who was it with?" Nate asked inquisitively.

"It was with, um, Larry," Kate immediately turned the color of a stop sign as the whole group burst out laughing. 

"Yea it's really funny" Kate told them. Larry was beaming with pride, slapping fives with all the guys including Gordo. "Ok then, Nate, let me burst your little happy bubble, Lizzie? Truth or dare." 

Lizzie picked dare, surprisingly.

"I dare you, to kiss the person to the right of you" Kate said with a satisfying grin

Gordo's face immediately turned a redder red than Kate's he was sure of it. Because sitting to Lizzie's right was none other, than himself. Gordo glanced around, and noticed Lizzie was looking at him shyly. Nate was looking like he would punch Kate or Gordo, any second. One side of his brain was screaming, yes! But the other, the more rational side, the thinking side, all it could come up with was… Ut-oh…

******PLEASE REVIEW*******


	10. Kate's Party Part III

*****DISCLAIMER- DON'T OWN CRAP*****

*****F5 TO REFRESH, ALWAYS, DON'T FORGET! *****

O-M-G... was all Lizzie could think. She cocked her head at Gordo, as if asking him if it was ok. This was so awkward. After that kiss with Nate, their first, Lizzie's lips still burned. She hadn't expected to kiss him, but after what he said, she just felt it was the perfect time. He was such a good kisser, that kiss and this dare made her insides scream. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Gordo, she realized. WHAT?! Where did they come from? Whatever, she wouldn't let Kate beat her like that. Before the game even started she had told her self she would answer every question and do every single dare that they threw at her. She had to show Nate and everyone she was brave enough to do this kind of stuff and not wimp out on it. Without another second of hesitation she looked into Gordo's eyes. She felt her eyes distinctively flutter close. She leaned in and put her hand on the back of Gordo's neck. She felt him slide his hand hesitantly  behind her back. Their lips touched. She could feel sparks flying through her body into his and vice versa. He was such a good kisser. Lizzie's thought her insides were screaming before, but now every part of her body didn't want to break the kiss. It was only a 5 second kiss, as instructed by Kate. But Lizzie enjoyed every moment of it. It wasn't even a French kiss, it was just a plain old kiss… but it felt so good. She pulled back and looked at Miranda. She knew she must be sooo red right about now. But she didn't care one bit. Miranda was looking at Lizzie in shock; she obviously didn't think she would go through with it. Well that proved them wrong. Lizzie took a glance at Gordo who was just staring straight at his hands. She laughed. It was just a game, no reason for everyone to be so upset. They played for a little while longer. It was Lizzie's turn to ask. She asked Miranda and Miranda picked dare. Lizzie of course dared Miranda to kiss Shane. It wasn't their first kiss but Lizzie new it meant a lot to Miranda all the same. Miranda told Kate to kiss Larry, to as she put it "relive your first kiss". That got a big laugh out of everyone and it was a pretty awkward kiss. It was Kate's turn once again, which made everyone very uneasy.

"Gordo, truth or dare?" Kate smirked once again. 

Gordo picked truth. Lizzie figured he was afraid of what of question Kate would come up with this time.

"Ok Gordo was Lizzie a good kisser, and did you enjoy it?" Kate started smirking, once, again! Her stupid smirk was getting on Lizzie's nerves. But she wanted to see what Gordo would say. 

"Well" Gordo started "She is an uh... good kisser, from my experience, I wouldn't say I am the best judge though and well I ..." Nate interrupted Gordo…

"Sorry Kate only one question..." Nate smiled imitating Kate's bitchy smile. 

Lizzie realized this was the cue to leave. Noticing Nate shift uncomfortably. She stood up and gathered her stuff.

"Well you guys it's getting late." Lizzie said glancing at her watch. "I better get home, you coming Nate... Gordo you coming too?" Lizzie asked him, to see if he was going to walk her home, like usual. She got two nods. So the three of them said goodbye to the rest of the group who continued playing. Lizzie, Nate and Gordo walked out the door and towards Nate's house which was first on the way home. Lizzie left Gordo waiting on the sidewalk and walked with Nate up to his front stoop. Nate looked down at Lizzie and smiled nervously.

"Well that got pretty intense back there huh?" He asked "Lizzie there is something else I wanted to ask you before tomorrow night" 

"What, what is it Nate?" Lizzie smiled up at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Nate asked her shyly, looking her dead on in the eye.

Lizzie didn't answer him, she just stood on her tiptoes put her hands behind his head and kissed him. He put his hands gently on her waist and deepened the kiss. After what felt like forever, Lizzie pulled away. She gave Nate a hug and told him goodbye. He said he would pick her up at her house around 6:30, since the dance started at 8:00 and they were going to _Mac and Bob's_ for dinner before the dance. She walked down his driveway and to the sidewalk where Gordo was waiting. 

They didn't say anything to each other that rest of the way home. Lizzie hoped the stupid game of truth or dare and that "stupid" kiss was not the cause of the silence. It was good to know he thought she was a good kisser though. It was useful information. Gordo walked Lizzie to her door. She gave him a hug, and then just stood there looking at him. He really was good looking, she noticed. How come I never noticed that before?

"Hey, pretty hot and heavy over there on Nate's porch huh?" Gordo asked her smirking. It was almost the same question Nate had asked her about 5 minutes ago. 

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." Lizzie told him, not meeting his eyes.

"Wow... that's…uh... wow... cool" Gordo stammered. 

What was wrong with him? Couldn't he be a little bit more excited for her? Lizzie just smirked, right back at Gordo.

"You're just jealous, have you ever even kissed a girl before without it being in a game?" Lizzie asked him boldly.

"No, not really, only at like party's and stuff, and I am not jealous. Well unless you count the girl in 7th grade who used me, I don't" Gordo protested, obviously embarrassed. 

Lizzie liked putting him on the spot like that. 

"I am surprised you have not kissed Charissa yet, since we both know how fast she moves." Lizzie told him. 

"Hey, come on Lizzie, you don't really know her. And how do you know all that stuff isn't rumors." Gordo asked her.

"Well is it?" Lizzie asked him looking into his eyes. They were deep brown and incredibly sexy looking under the moonlight. Whoa... stop the train….since when did I leave Nate town? Lizzie thought. I like Nate, I do, and I know I do. He is absolutely perfect. So why am I seeing Gordo in a different light all of a sudden. 

Gordo looked right back at her then down at his feet.

" Well I don't know if it isn't, but even if it isn't, I don't like her because of that and I didn't ask her out because of that, I asked her out because I like her personality and believe it or not, she is actually a pretty intellectual person" Gordo responded, looking her straight in the eyes .

"Oh, sorry, I never thought you asked her out for that reason. I was just asking if you knew if the stuff are rumors or not" Lizzie felt incredibly uncomfortable. 

Gordo told her he had to go because he had to pick up his pants which were being tailored early tomorrow morning. He told her he would meet her at her house at 6:30 since her, Nate, Miranda, Shane, and Gordo and of course the infamous Charissa would be going together. She walked into her house and closed the door. She leaned up against the door and closed her eyes. Lizzie inhaled deeply. She had never felt this conflicted before. She had all the feelings inside her for Nate, and now after tonight, she realized she  might have feelings for Gordo just aching to come out too…

***** PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY APPRECIATED ALL THE POSITIVE COMMENTS... NO NEGATIVE ONES SO FAR. E-MAIL ME AT SUM41BL1NKER@AOL.COM IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR COMMENTS YOU DON'T WANT TO POST*****


	11. Homecoming Part I

*****DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN CRAP*****

****DON'T FORGET TO HIT F5 TO REFRESH!!!** **

****AND ALWAYS REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!****

­            It was almost time for everyone to meet at Lizzie's house. She looked herself up and down in the mirror. I look hot, Lizzie thought. She had on her pink silk slip dress. She had gotten a pedicure and a manicure. Her shoes matched perfectly with her dress, they were light pink, the exact color of her dress. Her hair was up in a dressy pony tail and all the hairs were curled in ringlets, except two which framed her face. She had gotten a makeover with Miranda earlier at the _Clinique counter in __Jc-Pennys.  She twirled around and looked at herself in the mirror. It was her first real dance, with a boy, not just her friends. She loved going with her friends, don't get her wrong but somehow, going with Nate made her feel extra special. Lizzie's mom called up the stairs and told her that everyone was here and was waiting for her downstairs. They had all agreed on Mac and Bob's on Main Street. It was everyone's favorite restaurant. Lizzie grabbed her light pink purse, which too matched wit her dress. She took one last glance in the mirror and left her room. She walked down the steps noticing everyone just staring her, especially Nate and Gordo, whom might she add looked extra handsome in their tuxes. She smiled as her hand found its way onto the railing. As Lizzie descended Nate stuck out his hand for her. She held his hand as they walked out side. Lizzie glanced behind her. Charissa! I almost forgot about that abnormality. Charissa was in a pale blue dress which was sleeve less and was very very low cut; Gordo had her arm crooked in his as he guided her out of the house. Lizzie was smiling on the inside and out but that trouble making tiny itsy bitsy part of her heart was looking at them and thinking "That could have been me".  All of a sudden Lizzie heard Charissa and Miranda gasp. Lizzie looked up. The guys had chipped in the rent them a limo! It was a sleep black one and Lizzie squeezed Nate's hand to show him she loved it. He bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. When they broke apart Lizzie was Gordo entangled in a hot and heavy kiss with Charissa. Well, well, well Lizzie thought, that bitch sure doesn't waste any time. Stop it; stop it, her insides screamed at that tiny part of her heart that was forcing the other parts to ache more and more with each glance at Gordo and Charissa. Lizzie looked at Nate who was looking at her expectantly. Lizzie then noticed she was the only one still standing outside the limo, other than Nate who was holding the door open for her. She wanted this night to be perfect, but obviously someone or something else didn't see it that way. She climbed into the limo. The whole ride there everyone was chatting about the dance and Lizzie told Miranda how fantastically great she looked. And it was the truth. Miranda looked awesome. The red dress she picked out was perfect. She had spiced it up with some of her own funky jewelry. As they arrived at __Mac and Bob's, everyone took there seats at a long table. Lizzie was seated in between Nate and Gordo. Miranda and Shane sat across from them. And on Gordo's other side, and at the head of the table was Charissa. Lizzie ordered the chicken caeser salad and a sweet tea. When there food arrived everyone ate while chatting with there dates._

"I am so glad you said you would come with me" Nate told her. He squeezed Lizzie's knee underneath the table.  She smiled back at him

"Me too" And Lizzie really was, Nate was great. 

After they ate everyone piled back into the limo. Nate gave Lizzie white and pink rose before they climbed back in. They were beautiful. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. The limo pulled up in front of the school. Lizzie could hear the music blaring and could see the decorations through the open doors. She smiled. Here goes nothing, she thought as she climbed out of the limo and started to walk up the steps toward the gym doors.


	12. Homecoming Part II

****Disclaimer: DON'T OWN CRAP****

****As always once again, don't forget to hit F5 to refresh!!****

**          Gordo walked into the gym and looked around. Wow the dance committee really went all out, he thought. The gym was decorated in the school's colors, Green and gold. It had a little banner that said "Go Highlanders!" and another one that said "Beat Christiansburg". Not very romantic but obviously there were signs of football players wherever you looked.  Gordo had his arm around Charissa waist and she had her hand around his waist. He looked up at Lizzie who was holding hands with Nate and looking up with him very sweetly. **

"So you guys, me and Nate are going to hit the dance floor, save one dance for me ok Gordo? " Lizzie asked him "For old time's sake?" She smiled at him

He smiled back "Yea ok sure" Gordo felt Charissa's grip around his tighten. She whispered something in his ear. 

"I know we just got here but its not stuffy, whadda ya say we go out side for a while." She looked at his seductively. Then took his hand and led him back outside and around the other end of the building. As they rounded the corner, into a really dark secluded spot of the back of the school Gordo suddenly felt Charissa's mouth pressed hard onto his. He instinctively kissed her back all the while the smart rational part of his brain was speaking up again … '"Why are you doing this to your self? You know you love Lizzie, just tell her, stop using other girls to suppress your feelings for her" Gordo felt Charissa slip her tongue into his mouth which cause him to stop kissing Charissa abruptly and stepped back from her . This is ridiculous, he thought, you don't even have real feelings for her.  She was obviously not pleased with his choice to end their make out session.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked him

"Nothing, don't you want to go back in there? " Gordo asked her.

"No I want to stay out here with you" She said icily

"Well I want to go back inside." Gordo told her firmly

"Oh  ... I see what this is about" Charissa said, finally catching on "This is about Lizzie isn't it" 

"No  ... no..." Gordo tried to deny it, but why bother... who would Charissa tell "Yea…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to go with me, knowing how I felt about Lizzie and all" He stammered. 

"Yea... well you will regret it" She told him boldly. Then with a wish of her hair she marched back in the gym. Gordo sighed. Here we go… He thought as he made his way into the gym. They were playing a fast song. Lizzie, Nate, Miranda and Shane were out dancing on the dance floor. Charissa was no where in sight. He went over and poured himself a glass of punch. Then a slow song started up. It was Lizzie's favorite song. _Bare-naked by Jennifer Love Hewitt. Could anything else possible get any worse, he thought. Just then he felt a tap on his back. He turned around. Lizzie was looking at him. Her pretty face was red from dancing. She looked even more gorgeous to him every minute that went by. _

"So Gordo... you owe me that dance." Lizzie smiled at him, took his hand and led him out onto the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. She placed her head on his shoulder. It seemed to fit perfect there. Like it was made to fit there, Gordo couldn't help but think. 

"What about Nate... I thought you would dance your favorite song with him?" Gordo whispered.

"No, he went to talk to his football buddies… and said he would be back in about 20 minutes, it's ok with me. I get to dance with you now" She whispered right back. 

As they danced Gordo could feel Lizzie breathing. Nate has no idea how lucky he is. He has the ability to hold her hand, kiss her lips and hold her like this whenever he wants. Gordo inhaled. He could smell Lizzie's coconut shampoo. She always smelled so good. The song ended. Lizzie kissed Gordo on the cheek and smiled at him.

"Thanks for the dance." She told him

 "No problem …any time." He smiled "Well I'm thirsty you want to get something to drink while you wait for Nate to come back" 

"Yea sounds good" Lizzie told him

They walked over to the table where they had random snacks set up and a bowl of red punch. Gordo poured Lizzie a cup of punch and she thanked him. Gordo took a sip of his punch. Someone had spiked it, he saw Lizzie put her cup back down at the same time he did. 

"So Gordo?" Lizzie addressed him. "How are you and Charissa?"

"We aren't, you were right, she was just using me for ya  ... know... sexual reasons" Gordo blushed. He found that lately it was him doing the stuttering, instead of Lizzie. She was the one usually at a loss for words.

There was a long period of silence. Gordo had to tell her how he felt… this was it... no more hesitation…

"Lizzie... I have to tell you..." Gordo stammered again... "Something…very important  ..." 

****** SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER… PLEASE REVIEW*****


	13. Homecoming Part III

******Disclaimer: Don't own crap******

****Thanks for all the reviews... don't forget to hit F5 to refresh... Thanks you guys****

Nate came up behind Lizzie and wrapped his hands around her slim waist. 

"Hey baby" He kissed her on the neck, while speaking to her "You guys looked in deep conversation, did I interrupt anything?"

Nate noticed Lizzie's friend Gordo blush. Nate didn't like Gordo very much. It was obvious to anyone with a clue, that he had the hots for Lizzie. But if Nate had any control over the situation he would make sure Lizzie only had the hots for him. 

"No not really, Gordo was just about to tell me something, so Gordo... what did you have to tell me" Lizzie looked at him.

"Oh  ... nothing important... never mind." Gordo told her. "I am gonna go umm... mingle... I will see you all later ok?"  And with that note Gordo walked away. 

"Ok what is his problem" Nate asked Lizzie.

"I dunno... " Lizzie turned around and faced him. He still had his hands on her waist. "I think he has a lot on his mind right now." 

Nate pulled Lizzie to him and they started to slow dance. It felt so good to hold her. He leaned in and kissed her lips. All of the things he had said about her back at Kate's party were obviously working in his favor. When he was asked the question he knew how to answer it. He knew that if he answered it correctly Lizzie would be his in no time. And he was correct. As he broke away from the kiss he looked over at where the rest of the football team was standing. They gave him a thumbs up sign, that meant things were going in his favor. Things had seemed to be going in his favor ever since he told Lizzie all the "reasons" he liked her. To bad he didn't mean any of them….

 ***** Sorry so short, this seemed like a good place to stop... ha-ha... Cliff hanger... So Nate isn't such a good mama's boy anymore…*****


	14. Underneath The Stars

*******Disclaimer: Don't own crap*******

*****Please push F5 to refresh*** **

****A/N: You will not find out whats going on with Nate till later chapters... sorry... lol... I love to leave you all hanging.....****

It was the last dance of the night. Gordo was dancing with some girl from his history class. Her name was Stephanie, she was a pretty sweet girl, Gordo was surprised she didn't have a date. He wasn't paying attention to her though. He was watching Lizzie and Nate slow dance, very closely might he add. Could they get any closer? You are so jealous, he thought to himself. You wish it was you dancing all night with Lizzie, and then being oh so lucky as to get to walk her home. I do get to walk her home, after school, but it isn't the same... As the song ended, Gordo bolted out the door. He sat in front of the school on a bench for about a ½ hour. He saw a lot of people leaving, including Lizzie. She had her arm around Nate's hips and he had his arm around her should. He sat there pitifully for about 5 more minute, that could be me, he thought then he started to walk home, all the time wondering what Lizzie and Nate were up to. He walked by Lizzie's house and stopped. Lizzie was sitting on her porch swing looking up at the stars. Gordo walked over and sat beside her.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" he whispered back to her.

They sat there for about 10 minutes, just looking up at the stars. Neither one of them saying a word.

"You know what?" Lizzie asked him, still whispering.

"What?' Gordo asked quietly

"I think I just had the best night of my entire life" Lizzie spoke even softer this time. She leaned her head on Gordo and smiled, this caused him to intake a sharp breathe. He put his arm around her shoulders and she continued.

"I am sorry you and Charissa didn't work out. I am sure there is someone else out there for you, ya know." Lizzie murmured. Gordo watched her close her eyes. He couldn't help but stare at her lips. He started to lean in and kiss her, he didn't care any more. He had to show her how he felt. But as soon as he did, the porch lights turn on. 

"Lizzie? Is that you hunny" Gordo heard Lizzie's mom ask

He immediately pulled back. Lizzie opened her eyes.

"Yea mom, it's me. I'm out here talking with Gordo" She told her.

Lizzie's mom stuck her head out the door. 

"Hi Gordo." Gordo gave her a little wave. "Lizzie you better get in here right now and tell me how it went. I have been waiting up for you!"  Lizzie mom practically burst with excitement.

Gordo took his arm off of Lizzie's shoulders. Her mom shut the door, and Lizzie stood up. Gordo stood too and looked at her. Her hair was shining underneath the porch light. He felt his heart break a little more every time he even looked at her. He was surprised it was 

"I guess I better be going" She told him.

"Yea me too" Gordo gave her a lop-sided smile.

She gave him a little wave and walked inside. As Gordo started to walk away he heard her voice.

"See you Monday? Right?" She asked

"Yep, see you Monday." He didn't even turn to look at her, because he knew his heart couldn't take anymore. He heard the door shut a minute later and continued to walk home. He either had to get his being in love with Lizzie under control, or stop seeing her altogether.

**** Sorry so short again… I am running out of ideas folks… please e-mail me at Sum41bl1nker@aol.com *** don't forget to review also******


	15. The Aussie

*****Disclaimer: Don't own crap*****

****Don't forget to hit F5 to refresh, for the latest updates. ****

***** A/N: Thanks for all the reviews*****

            Lizzie woke up on Monday morning, she was absolutely glowing. She was pretty sure this had been the best weekend of her life. Lizzie smiled, she was glad she had gotten her feelings for Gordo under control, if she should even call them feelings. She was just not used to being in a relationship, she figured, and it scared her so much that someone like Nate could feel the way he did about her that she had almost turned to Gordo. She had also psycho analyzed her self and realized Gordo was just her comfort zone. Someone she felt comfortable with, and wasn't scared of what would happen. Yea, that was it. Lizzie jumped out of bed and hopped in the shower. When she got out of the shower she blew dry her hair and left it down. Then she put on her favorite jeans and he sparkly baby blue _Delia's tank top. Lizzie admired herself in the mirror. It was cute but it wasn't screaming for attention either. She went downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal. She finished up eating her breakfast and put her bowl in the sink. She put on her white tennis shoes and went to wait for Gordo and Miranda on her porch steps. Miranda and Gordo came walking up the sidewalk._

"Hey Lizzie" Miranda greeted her. 

"Hey…" Lizzie gathered her book bag and the group started walking off to school.

"So, Gordo, have you hear from Charissa since the dance?" Lizzie asked him.

"No, I think she was pretty mad at me and I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't talk to me again..." Gordo gave them a half smile.

Poor Gordo, Lizzie thought. As the group arrived at school, Gordo and Lizzie said goodbye to Miranda as they headed over to their lockers. Lizzie got the books she needed to for her first 2 classes. As she was walking into class with Gordo behind her when someone grabbed her hand. 

"Hey baby" Nate addressed her. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a deep kiss. Lizzie returned the kiss, as she wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Hey to you too" Lizzie told him. 

"Are we still on for Friday night?" Nate asked her. "Me, and you a movie and then drive up to the star?" 

Lizzie knew well enough that " The star" was the make out point for all the teenagers in her town.  It was this lit up star at the top of Roanoke Mountain. Lizzie had only been there with Gordo and Miranda, to look at the stars through his telescope. Lizzie knew he went there often, to be alone, to think, or just to get away from everything. 

Lizzie smiled at Nate " I am looking forward to it .." She kissed Nate's lips then squeezed his hand and walked into homeroom. 

Gordo was sitting in the seat in front of where she usually sat. She sat down and waited for the morning announcements.

Gordo turned around to talk to her

"Where were you" He asked her

Not like it was Gordo's business but she answered him anyway "Nate wanted to talk to me, about our date on Friday" Lizzie smiled shyly.

"Oh that's cool.." Gordo told her then turned around. 

Ok weird, Gordo had some serious issues he had to work out. Why couldn't he ever be happy for her.? Just then Mr. Digg stood up and addressed the class,

"Everyone, we have a new student, I hope you will make her feel welcome. I will be assigning a buddy to tour her for today. Mr. David Gordon, your schedule matches hers, is this ok with you?" Mr. Digg asked Gordo, he nodded in response. " She should be here any second, I want all of you to make her comfortable." 

Just then a girl with long brown hair, almost down to the middle of her back, walked in. She had crystal clear blue eyes, the color of ice, framed by long dark eyelashes, and she was incredibly pretty. She hardly wore any makeup, all she had on was clear lip gloss. She had on plain tight fitting faded jeans and a long sleeve light pink shirt. It had flower print all over it, and Lizzie noticed that the girl looked kind of country. Mr. Digg addressed the class again..

" Oh here she is, everyone this is Sandy Watson, she transferred here from Australia. Please as I said before, make her feel welcome." Mr. Digg led Sandy over towards Gordo, who Lizzie noticed was looking at Sandy, his mouth hanging open and his eyes were glazed. 

" Ms. Watson, this is David Gordon, he will be you helper today, sort of a person who helps your get to know the school." 

Sandy extended her hand, which Gordo shook. 

"Nice to meet you David…" She spoke with a thick Australian accent. **( A/n: Think ****Sandy**** from Grease, I know, not very original but that is what I am watching while I write this)**

"You can call me Gordo, everyone does.." He let go of Sandy's hand and she sat in the desk across from him.

" Ok Gordo,.. Nice to meet you too" She joked.

Gordo laughed. Lizzie coughed, which made Gordo turn around and look at her. 

"Oh, Sandy, this is Lizzie." Gordo gestured towards her.

Sandy looked confused. " Oh.." She blushed "Your girlfriend, nice to meet you Lizzie" She shook her hand as well.

Now it was Gordo's turn to blush. 

" No she isn't my girlfriend, she is just my friend" Gordo corrected her. Just his friend, _just his friend… nice of him to make it sound not that important…_

Sandy smiled; whoa she had a pretty smile…Gordo obviously thought so too, because he smiled right back at her…

" That's good to know." She smiled, once again. 

The bell rang and Sandy smiled shyly at Gordo, and they walked out of homeroom, leaving Lizzie all alone. 

***** REVIEW*******


	16. A Change of Heart?

****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *****

****A/N: Thanks for all the reviews... If you have not reviewed yet, please do! ****

**          Gordo led Sandy out of homeroom and to their first period class. He chatted with her while they walked**

"So… Is this your first time in the United States?" Gordo asked her

"Actually no, I lived here from when I was about 7 to 8 years old. I lived in Kansas though, so far it's a lot different from here." She answered him. Her crystal blue eyes glimmered at him while she spoke.

"Oh so what part of Australia are you from?" Gordo asked her

"Well, here and there…mostly here" She joked. Her accent was so intriguing. A piece of her dark brown hair fell into her eyes and she brushed it away.  She was exquisitely beautiful, not like most of the girls in school. She had on a plain pink button up shirt with flowers on it and some faded jeans. Gordo felt himself becoming attracted to her. 

By the end of the day they had gotten a lot closer. He could joke around with- her and be himself, the way he thought he could only feel with Lizzie and Miranda. Lizzie… He hadn't seen her all day, he also hadn't thought about her at all today. Well maybe not at all, at all. But still, that was an improvement! Sandy was having a great affect on him. He found him self starting to have a major crush on her.  He was walking Sandy home because she lived surprisingly just three streets over from his. He hadn't even told Lizzie he would not be walking her home. Oh well, she will understand, besides he was sure Nate was going. He walked Sandy up to her door.

"Thanks for walking me home, you really didn't have too you know…" Sandy smiled sweetly at him "I am pretty sure your touring job ended when the bell rang" 

Gordo smiled back at her, gosh, he eyes were so blue "Don't worry about it, I liked walking you home." 

She smiled at him; he knew that was his clue. Gordo leaned in and was about to kiss here when she put her finger to his lips

"You know, Gordo, we shouldn't rush into things, I do like you.. but we have a lot more time for that." She kissed him on the cheek then smiled and walked inside her house.

When he had realized she was gone  he saw someone standing out on the sidewalk, Lizzie, his mind registered. She noticed Gordo looking at her  and she started walking away as if she didn't see him. She looked upset, but why? What had Nate done to her? This is just great. I am supposedly in love with Lizzie, but I also like Sandy so much right now... Gordo could feel his mind reeling. 

Now, I have to go find Lizzie and see what is wrong with her… The whole time his mind was still reeling…Lizzie...Sandy…Lizzie…Sandy. As he jogged down the street one thing was for sure. At least he had a shot with Sandy.

** Sorry so short... Running out of ideas. Please e-mail me your ideas @ Sum41bl1nker@aol.com  .. thanks*** 


	17. Swing Me

****Disclaimer: Don't own crap! ****

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE….**

*****Don't forget to hit F5 to refresh! *****

"Lizzie, Lizzie wait!" 

Lizzie turned around to see who was calling her name, Gordo… She stopped and turned around to wait for him. Gordo stopped in front of her and caught his breathe

"Hey, whats up?" He asked her nonchalantly. "I saw you walk past Sandy's house and I thought I would catch up to you" 

They started to walk towards her house

"What's new with you and Nate" Gordo asked raising an eyebrow at her. 

"Nothing much... at all really, everything is going good" Lizzie avoided eye contact with him. "What about you and Sandy? You two seemed pretty close on the porch" 

"So you were watching us?" Gordo laughed

"No" Lizzie protested "I wasn't it was just kind of hard to miss it when I walked by... since when did you two get so close" 

"Nothing happened with Sandy, I just told her bye" He informed her.

Gordo smiled at her. Lizzie looked up at the sky. They had arrived at her house and Lizzie was sitting on her tire swing while Gordo stood behind her, pushing her.

"When did our lives get so complicated, huh" Lizzie asked him.

"I don't know, I know what you mean though, it used to be go to school come home and you know play outside and stuff. But now we have love lives. Being in high school is so over rated." Lizzie smiled at him as he spoke. Good old Gordo. Some things never change...

"That's exactly what I meant" Lizzie told him "It looks like it's going to storm" She told him as she continued to look up at the sky. 

"Yea... " Gordo was now facing her and she had stopped swinging. It was awfully quiet, Lizzie noticed, as Gordo looked up into the sky, his hands tightly holding the chains of the tire swing. He looked down at her and smiled.

"High school does have its ups though ya know" Gordo told her.

 "Ya  ... more freedom from our parents" Lizzie looked up at Gordo and caught his eye.

Ut-oh... her brain registered as she saw Gordo's face inching towards hers. She didn't close her eyes because she knew she shouldn't be doing this. Lizzie was not a person to cheat on someone. Especially not a person as wonderful as Nate. But this felt so natural. Gordo leaned down a little more, and he was about to kiss her when,

BAM!  Thunder, Lizzie realized. Gordo jerked back and so did she. Lizzie was so fully aware of what she almost just did. What was going on here? Gordo her best friend, she was about to kiss, GORDO…She looked into his eyes. Neither one of them had moved once inch. All of a sudden Lizzie felt something wet hit her nose, she glanced up at the sky as it began to pour. She was instantly soaked. Gordo grabbed her hand, pulled her out of the swing and they ran inside, away from the down pour. When they got inside, Lizzie told Gordo she was going to go change her clothes and that he could hang out and watch a movie with her until the rain stopped.

Well two hours later she was sitting in her pajamas next to Gordo, and it was still raining.

He had picked out the movie _40 days and 40 nights, her parents had rented it for her the night before but she hadn't gotten a chance to watch it. Gordo had changed into a t-shirt of Matt's and pair of Matt's sweats pants **(Matt is now older and remember how small Gordo was so he can fit into his things) **_

** Lizzie glanced over at Gordo, he was staring intently at the TV screen, he looked over at her and she forced a smile, and looked back at the TV screen. She was sitting very close to Gordo and when he criticized the movie on how unrealistic it was she could watch the little muscles in his jaw clench and unclench as he spoke. **

About an hour later, and it was awkward hour, the rain had stopped and Gordo left. He promised to call her that night, or talk to her online, and said he would also bring Matt's clothes by when he stopped by her house tomorrow morning.  She waved to him as he walked away.  She thought to herself... I cannot believe this… What is happening to me…I am completely falling for Gordo…?


	18. Another Day

*****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *****

****PLEASE REVIEW, IT GIVES ME A INSENTIVE TO WRITE FASTER*****

*** Everyone has been asking me if this is going to be an L/G Fic, yes it is going to be, eventually, is the key word. I am trying to draw it out a little. I dislike the fan fiction stories where they jump into Lizzie and Gordo having a relationship. It is not realistic. So if you would PLEASE just hang in there with me... I will get to it eventually. But drawing it out seems to work right? Everyone keeps on coming back for more! Please don't forget, the more reviews I get the faster I update, THIS OF COURSE DOES NOT MEAN IN ANYWAY THAT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL NOT UPDATE, BECAUSE I WILL, I KNOW EVERYONE LIKES THIS STORY. . AND PLEASE SEND ME E_MAILS ABOUT WHERE YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO! SUM41BL1NKER@AOL.COM  ****ß---- MY E-MAIL **

**                                        THANKS,**

**                                              ~STEPHANIE**

**Ps: I need ideas for a new story ( this one is not ending any time soon but I would like to start another one, since you all like my style of writing, any and all ideas are appreciated!**

*******PRESS F5 to Refresh***** On to the story… **

**            Gordo walked into school with Sandy and Lizzie by his side on a rainy Thursday morning. He noticed Lizzie was ringing her fingers the whole walk to school. Something was obviously on her mind. He felt Sandy grab his hand and link her fingers through it. She looked so hot today, Gordo thought, as he looked her up and down. She had on a white tank top, and jean half pants things, what were those things called, oh yea capris, with white tennis shoes on. She was extremely tan and the white shoes and shirt showed off her perfectly tan legs and arms.  She had her hair curled in ringlets and, he must say, she looked gorgeous. As different gorgeous though. He squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes. She looked a little nervous too.  He looked to the other side of him and noticed Lizzie was gone, ok then, he thought.  **

"Hey Gordo" Sandy spoke up in her thick accent. "I have to use the loo; I will catch up with you in homeroom ok?" She gave him a peck on the kiss then walked into the girl's bathroom. 

Oh... loo, bathroom, I get it, Gordo thought to himself as he walked into homeroom and sat down. He looked behind him and Lizzie was sitting there, working on her Spanish homework.

"So Lizzie, whats new? You didn't say anything all during our walk today" He addressed her

"Well I kind of felt like the third wheel you know?" She told him looking up from her work. Her blue eyes looked tired and she had bags under her eyes. 

"Oh, well you aren't a third wheel" He smiled at her "Besides Sandy and I are not even together yet." 

"Yeah I know" Lizzie smiled back but it looked forced and then she just went back to her work without another word.

Gordo wasn't giving up so easy "Lizzie, I know something is wrong with you, why won't you just tell me" He leaned over and whispered to her. Her eyes shot up and looked him dead on in the eye.

"Nothing is wrong with me, why does something always have to be wrong with me. I am just nervous about my big date with Nate tomorrow, that's all."  She whispered back at him, rather loudly. "Nate is having a party tonight, since we don't have school tomorrow, he told me to tell you and ask you if you could make it." 

"Ya sure, of course, is it before or after your date?" Gordo asked her

"Well its after, because out date is actually at 5 o'clock and the party starts at 9, its going to be just like close friends, he said, more like a get together than really a party you know, to get to know each other a little better, I think he invited Ethan, me, Miranda, Shane, some other football people, some cheerleaders, you and Sandy, it is actually a sleepover thing. His parents called all of our parents today and told them that they would be there the whole time and that the girls would be sleeping in a different room, and floor than the guys. His mom explained to my mom that is was kind-of a welcome to America thing for Nate, so she agreed. Basically since the parents would be there the whole time and of the separate rooms thing"  She smiled slightly at him, good sign, she was obviously cheering up. 

"Yea I'll be there" Gordo told her, she went back to her work. Gordo patted her arm and turned around. He wasn't so sure about this whole "sleep over thing" but oh well, he of course would go anyway.

The homeroom bell rang and Gordo walked with Lizzie to their first period class. The rest of the day flew by and before he knew it, he was walking Sandy home. Lizzie had told him she was walking home with Nate. As they arrived at Sandy's door, she hadn't said one word the whole day.

"Gordo I have to tell you something, I really like you but," She started, and Gordo knew immediately where this was going. "But you see, in my last relationship things didn't work out, his name was Caleb, and well, he is visiting me here this week. We broke up before I moved but he is coming to see me he said, he missed me and wanted to get back together. He also told me that we could make a long distance relationship work, I really like you, but I am still in love with Caleb" She didn't even look at him as she said this. He couldn't believe her, she had seemed so sweet and this whole time she was leading him on, like the fool he was. He just nodded and walked down the porch steps and headed home. He heard Sandy call his name twice and then he heard her slam the door. He turned around and realized it wasn't her front door. Someone in a blue jaguar had pulled up in her driveway. She ran down the driveway and planted a big kiss on him. It almost made Gordo sick to his stomach. The guy was obviously Caleb. He had short cut blonde hair and was tall and muscular, basically the opposite of Gordo. Perfect, just perfect, could my life suck anymore? Right about now, he thought, the only person I can count on is myself.


	19. Black Jack With a Twist

*****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *****

****PLEASE REVIEW, IT GIVES ME A INSENTIVE TO WRITE FASTER*****

**ABOUT WHERE YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO! SUM41BL1NKER@AOL.COM  -----MY E-MAIL **

**                                        THANKS,**

**                                              ~STEPHANIE**

**Ps: I need ideas for a new story ( this one is not ending any time soon but I would like to start another one, since you all like my style of writing, any and all ideas are appreciated!)**

*******PRESS F5 to Refresh***** **

**            Lizzie was getting ready for her date with Nate and his little slumber party thing. She packed a pink tank top and pink pajama pants, her tooth brush, an outfit for Saturday and her bikini, since it was a pool party too. She looked at her self in the mirror. She looked pretty good. She had had on white flip flops her tightest fitting jeans and a baby blue tube top. Cute… but not aggressively cute. She smiled and did a little twirl. **

"Lizzie, honey, Nate is here" Lizzie's mom shouted up the steps. Lizzie had to do some major convincing to let her mom let her go to Nate's sleep over thing. Lizzie's mom had ended up talking to Mrs. Parks and, Mrs. Parks assured her that there would be 100% supervision the whole time. And then Lizzie had played the "You don't trust me card" and eventually her mom agreed to it. Which was a good thing, Lizzie didn't want to miss this.

Lizzie headed down the steps, with her duffle bag in tow and grabbed her purse. She grabbed Nate's hand and kissed her mom on the cheek. Her mom whispered something in her ear.

"I want you to behave; I am trusting you, Elizabeth Brook McGuire." She hated it when she used her full name. Besides she wasn't a child. She was almost 16. In about 5 months… that is almost…

She told her mom ok, and walked out side with Nate. Nate had just gotten his drivers license about two days before. She hopped into his jeep and put her duffle in the back.

Nate started the car and drove towards the board walk. They arrived at Lizzie's favorite restaurant at about 6 o'clock. Lizzie ordered a cheeseburger and Nate had a turkey club with everything on it. All during dinner she felt Nate's leg rubbing up against hers. He even had his hand on her thigh. That normally would have made her start to freak out, she was a good girl. Not one of those girls who went and had sex with every guy she met. But for some reason she felt extremely comfortable with Nate. It was probably because she trusted him so much. She liked him a whole lot too; she could almost say she loved him. It was getting to that point. They talked about various things during dinner and by the time they got out of the restaurant it was 8:00. They had an hour to spare. 

"So Elizabeth, do you want to drive up to "The Point"?" Nate asked her when they got into the car.

Lizzie was so excited and nervous at the same time all she could do was nod. When the arrived at "The Point" Nate parked the car and just looked at her. 

"I umm just wanted to let you know, Nate stammered "I love you Elizabeth" He let out all in one breathe. Lizzie was so surprised she thought she had heard wrong, not so wrong that her mind wasn't completely sure of what he had said.  
 "I love you too, Nate" Lizzie told him.

Nate leaned in and kissed her deeply. She undid her seat belt and broke the kiss for one minute to take it off. Nate did the same. His lips were instantly on hers once again, she felt his tongue in her mouth. Lizzie wrapped her around his neck and rubbed her fingers through his hair. He slowly moved his kisses down to her neck. He kissed her neck, causing her to giggle. Nate looked at her and smiled. Then he slid his hands up the back of Lizzie's tube top. This immediately made Lizzie nervous of what was going on, should she let him do that? Where they moving to fast?  His hands on her body made her feel nervous and excited at the same time, but for some reason she could hear her mom's voice scolding her the whole time. They continued to kiss for about the next five minutes. Every kiss Nate moved closer to Lizzie. He moved so close that she was basically sitting on his lap, kissing him. Nate's hands found their way to her bra and started to fiddle with the latch. He got the latch off, but Lizzie had to stop him. She might love him but she wasn't ready for all this. 

"Nate" She spoke out of breathe. "Don't  ... I do not think I'm ready, to go that far" She pulled back from Nate and slid back into her own seat. 

"It's ok… Lizzie... you are worth the wait." He smiled at her. "You ready to head to the party now?"

"Yea..." She could tell by Nate's voice that he was disappointed. It was nice of him to be a gentleman about it though. Lizzie fixed the latch of her bra and settled back into her seat, putting on her seatbelt

The rest of the drive was pretty silent. They got to Nate's house at about 8:45. Everyone arrived at about 9-ish and to Lizzie's surprise, Gordo did not arrive with Sandy. She came with some tall cute blonde guy, apparently names Caleb. Everyone changed into their suits and went outside to get in the pool. Lizzie had on her brand new baby blue bikini, It showed off her tan and she felt extremely sexy in it.  Obviously Nate thought so too because he kept on putting his hands around her waist and kissing her neck. Gordo was sitting all by himself on the side of the pool so Lizzie decided to go talk to him.

"Hey Gordo whats wrong?" Lizzie asked him.

"Nothing much, just Sandy got reunited with her ex... and now I seem like the only one without a girlfriend, I don't even know why I came." He looked so upset that Lizzie just couldn't fight the urge to hug him. She gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek, which was out of character, her and Gordo did not have a friend kiss kind of relationship. 

"Come on Gordo, look there's Stormy Barbour… she didn't bring anyone either... or besides I am glad you came, and Miranda is too" She motioned over to Miranda who was having a splash fight with Shane. She had on a handkerchief printed red bikini that looked really good on her. She told Gordo she would be right back, Lizzie pulled her self up from the edge of the pool and walked over to Stormy. Stormy was on the cheerleading squad and a really nice girl. She had strawberry blonde hair that was down to her shoulders and really green eyes. Lizzie was about 2 feet away from her when she felt a strong pair of arms pick her up. Before she knew it she was being tossed into the cold water, Oh my gosh, who did that. She looked around and all she saw was Nate smiling down at her. He jumped in after her and started to tickle her. She squealed and tried to fake punch him. Before she knew it she completely forgot about Gordo and Stormy. She and Nate goofed off in the pool for a little longer. Then everyone got out and went inside to get something to eat. Nate's mom was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper. 

"Hi kids" She addressed the 9 of them who walked into the kitchen "The pizza is on the table, help yourselves, ice is in the fridge" She had a very strong British accent as she spoke. Lizzie looked around. The people at the party started wolfing down pizza, including herself. There were her and Nate, Gordo, Stormy, Miranda, Shane, Ethan, Sandy, and Caleb. This should be a fun night. Everyone finished up eating and the girls went to the second floor to change into their pajamas. In the room there were set up 4 twin beds. The Parks house was humungous, Lizzie thought as she looked out the bay window. She changed into her light pink tank top, it showed a little bit of her midriff, which is the reason Lizzie liked it; she also put on her dark pink pajama pants. Lizzie was the first one getting dressed so she blew dried her hair and waited for everyone else to finish. They walked downstairs to the basement, stopping to say hello to Mrs. Parks, and to thank her for letting them stay over. The guys were already downstairs playing some video games. 

"Hello…" Miranda tried to get there attention, all she got was a hand held up by Shane telling her to hold on a minute. That of course wasn't good for Miranda because she walked up to the TV set and turned it off. That produced a bunch of groans from the guys. The girls sat on the couches and waited for someone to come up with something to do. 

"So... Nate began... I was thinking, we could play a game of black jack with a twist" He smirked at the girls, they all just shrugged. 

"Well the way it goes is you deal a game of blackjack and the person with the weakest hand has to pull a dare or truth card from the pile, which we will make before, everyone writes down random truths and dares, and can do the dare or truth and continue the game, or they can forfeit an article of clothing." Nate told them the rules. "Is that ok with everyone?" 

Everyone agreed, and sat in a big circle.  Then the group each wrote down 5 dares and truth to put in the pile, when it was done, Nate began to deal. Stormy had the weakest hand and preceded to pick a card. She picked her card then read it aloud…

*** Sorry… Had to stop somewhere... no fear… the next chapter will be up soon. ***


	20. Streaker

*****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *****

****PLEASE REVIEW, IT GIVES ME A INSENTIVE TO WRITE FASTER*****

**ABOUT WHERE YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO! SUM41BL1NKER@AOL.COM  -----MY E-MAIL **

**                                        THANKS,**

**                                              ~STEPHANIE**

**Ps: I need ideas for a new story ( this one is not ending any time soon but I would like to start another one, since you all like my style of writing, any and all ideas are appreciated!)**

*******PRESS F5 to Refresh***** **

"Kiss your way down from the person's lips to their navel, of whoever is closest to you, it doesn't matter the sex."  Stormy recited

Lizzie looked to see who was closest to Stormy, Ethan. Ethan immediately took of his shirt and laid on his back, grinning the whole time. This caused everyone to laugh, Stormy started to kiss Ethan's lips then his chin and his neck and so on. When she got to his belly button she gave it a quick kiss and sat up abruptly. Her face was a scarlet red. Everyone laughed and she just shrugged. Ethan put on his shirt and picked up a card. They were going in order from the left, clockwise. Ethan read his card.

"Dial a random phone number and ask the person on the other end to be your special friend" Ethan laughed. "Ok, lame one, but I will do it."  

He reached for the cordless phone and dialed in a random number. Lizzie noticed the phone set behind her so she motioned for Ethan to hang up; before he did she pressed the speaker phone button. Ethan moved closer to the set and put a finger to his lips telling everyone to quiet down. A young dorky sounding kid answered

"Ned's Burger Bonanza, Gilbert speaking, how may I help you" The dorky kid, obviously some guy names Gilbert, answered"

"Hello, Gilbert is it, I was wondering if you would come over to my house now" Ethan began seductively; Lizzie had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Excuse me Sir" Gilbert asked obviously shocked.

"You heard what I said baby" Ethan continued" I need a special friend for the night" 

"I am sorry sir, I think you have the wrong number, this is a burger joint" Gilbert asked, an obvious stutter in his speech. Then there was a dial tone, and everyone burst out laughing.

"I think he goes to our school" Miranda said in between giggles

Gordo piped up "Yea he is in our math class, remember Lizzie?" 

Lizzie thought back to math class... oh my gosh... "Yea! The kid with the glasses, he sits behind me and breathes on my neck... aw you guys, we probably upset him" 

"In math you sit behind me and breathe on my neck, so don't make fun of him" Gordo joked. Lizzie could feel herself start to blush. Get it under control McGuire, she thought to herself.

"Ok I guess I'm next" Miranda said, she was sitting beside Ethan. Miranda picked up a card... " Run across the street, in front of a car, in nothing of your undergarments" Miranda laughed. Since there was a back door in the basement, Mrs. Parks didn't have to know anything about this. Miranda went in to the bathroom to take off her clothes, and the rest of the group but on their slippers or shoes and crept out the back door. Lizzie shivered, it was cold out here. Ugh, where is Miranda I hope she hurries up. In about two minutes everyone was hiding behind a bush in Nate's front yard waiting for a car to come.  Miranda  had her robe on and Shane was rubbing her back to keep her warm.  Nate had his arm around Lizzie's shoulder to keep her warm and Lizzie noticed Stormy and Gordo sitting very close together. Just then headlight appeared around the corner of the road. Miranda threw off her robe and streaked across the road, all she had on was her bra and under ware, both were a dark red. Everyone immediately started cracking up, the laughing stopped thought when the driver stepped on the brakes and got out of the car.

**** Thanks for reviewing... keep it up... next chapter coming soon***


	21. Swtich What With Who?

*****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *****

*****To address the reviewer "Codypup" , I do not think my story is to risky, if you feel the same way or otherwise, please review and let me know. I am not sure If I am going to continue, I was planning on continuing, I have the next 3 chapters written. But I do not know if people feel that I am pushing the envelope to far... Please everyone who reads this, let me know, if I should continue or not*****

****PLEASE REVIEW, IT GIVES ME A INSENTIVE TO WRITE FASTER*****

**ABOUT WHERE YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO! SUM41BL1NKER@AOL.COM  -----MY E-MAIL **

**                                        THANKS,**

**                                              ~STEPHANIE**

**Ps: I need ideas for a new story ( this one is not ending any time soon but I would like to start another one, since you all like my style of writing, any and all ideas are appreciated!)**

*******PRESS F5 to Refresh***** **

Everyone including Gordo squinted against the headlights to see who it was. Out stepped a tall boy with sandy brown hair, and a tall girl with long blonde hair. When they stepped out of the headlight's glare Gordo knew immediately who the girl was, Kate Saunders. 

"Well, well, well… What do we have here" Kate smirked.

Shane had wrapped Miranda back up in her robe and Miranda was looking at Kate in fear. 

"It was a dare Kate, have a problem with it?" Shane spoke up, obviously defending Miranda. 

 "Actually, I don't, Miran- DUH" Kate shot back at her. "It would be a very good situation to blackmail you with, now wouldn't it?" She leaned up against the car. 

"By the way, this is Bug, my new boyfriend, he is a senior" She pointed at the tall lanky guy. Miranda burst out laughing uncontrollably and Gordo noticed, so did Lizzie.   
"Bug, as in squish that bug!" Miranda laughed even harder now and so did everyone else.

"Miranda I would shut up if I were you; you wouldn't want your parents to find out about this would you." She smirked as she jumped back into the passenger seat of the car.

"Oh Kate" Nate addressed her "If you do tell her parents, don't worry, the whole school will find out about your hairy back and how you begged me to sleep with you." He waved at her and Bug drove off leaving the group in a cloud of dust.

Gordo heard Lizzie speak up, which caused a shiver to go up his spine, she had looked so beautiful by the pool today, he wanted so badly for her to kiss him on the lips. When she kissed him on the cheek he was so tempted to just move his check a little bit which would cause his lips to meet hers, but of course, he hadn't, he was to chicken shit.

"Do you think she will tell Nate?" Lizzie asked him

"No I don't she doesn't have the guts to go around and tell everyone stuff like that, knowing what could happen to her reputation." Nate put his arm around Lizzie shoulders.

Gordo burned with jealousy, he glanced over at Sandy and Caleb he had his arm around her shoulders too. 

"Did that stuff really happen, all those things you said to Kate, were they true?" Gordo heard Lizzie ask Nate, as the group walked back down towards the basement door.

"No" Nate chuckled "Just something I came up with on the spur of the moment" Nate smiled down at Lizzie.

Everyone settled back down and sat on the couches, chairs, or floor in the basement. Nate asked everyone if they wanted to continue, everyone nodded in agreement. Miranda came out of the bathroom dressed again and sat down in Shane's lap. Lizzie sat in between Gordo and Nate, Gordo was next the Ethan who was asleep with a bag of cheetos on his lap.

"Should we wake him?" Gordo asked. 

"Nah, maybe someone will get a dare that involves doing something to him" Sandy spoke up. She looked Gordo in the eyes for the first time. Gordo looked away. He still couldn't believe she had done that to him. Nate dealt out the cards again and Gordo had the lowest amount. He slowly picked a card from the pile and read it to himself first, what_ is your most romantic memory? There is no way her could answer that. His most romantic memory was just recently, with Lizzie on the tire swing. It wasn't really romantic in that sort of sense, but it felt romantic to him at the same time. Gordo knew they had almost kissed, he was pretty certain Lizzie knew it to, she acted as if it didn't happen though. They had not talked about it though, he wondered why. Gordo quickly ripped the piece of paper up into a thousand or so pieces and looked at the group. He put the pieces in front of him._

"So who's next" Gordo asked nonchalantly.

"Ut- uh not so fast Gordo" Miranda spoke up "What did the card say, and you have to do it!" She sounded to overly excited.

"Not true Miranda, since no one will ever know what the card said, I'm sorry to say this Gordo, but you have to loose an article of clothing, game's rules" 

Gordo knew those were the rules but he was trying to dodge this, he slowly took off his shirt. Lizzie, Sandy and Miranda and Stormy gasped. He knew why, over the summer he had gone to a kid's camp to be a counselor. He had worked out a lot over the summer at the camp. Dealing with the kid's was not an easy job. He has been told by Charissa before that he had a six pack, but he didn't take any consideration with it, well because she was a slut. But by the way, he noticed that Lizzie was staring at his chest, he obviously was that in shape. He sighed.

"Ok um can we continue?" Gordo asked, exasperated.

Ethan was now awake. "Surprise, surprise Gordo, someone has been working out over the summer.

Nate dealt again and Lizzie had the lower hand. She picked up her card and read it aloud. 

"Go into a closet and completely switch clothes with someone of the opposite sex, not underwear, and have the person across from you choose who does it." Lizzie read .Gordo looked around, sitting across from Lizzie, and smiling like the devil, was Miranda…


	22. Miranda Knows All

*****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *****

****PLEASE REVIEW, IT GIVES ME A INSENTIVE TO WRITE FASTER*****

**ABOUT WHERE YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO! SUM41BL1NKER@AOL.COM  -----MY E-MAIL **

**                                        THANKS,**

**                                              ~STEPHANIE**

**Ps: I need ideas for a new story ( this one is not ending any time soon but I would like to start another one, since you all like my style of writing, any and all ideas are appreciated!)**

*******PRESS F5 to Refresh***** **

**            Miranda knew who she was going to pick the instant she read the card. Duh, she would pick Lizzie and Gordo to swap clothes, maybe things would move along in there.  Ever since Gordo had told Miranda he was in love with Lizzie, she had been trying to come up with something to finally get them together. Lizzie seemed pretty serious about Nate, but Miranda knew, if Gordo told her how he felt, Nate would be a thing of the past. Miranda knew that Lizzie secretly harbored feelings for Gordo even if she wouldn't admit it. The way she had stared at his chest when he took off his shirt confirmed it all. **

"Hmm how should I pick, well the obvious choice is Lizzie for one, because she knows I love to humiliate her" Miranda taunted them some more... "But who to pick next, Nate, her boyfriend would be an obvious choice, it wouldn't be a big deal though. But then there's Gordo, who got out of his last  truth or dare whatever it was, and we all know it would be very funny to seem them in each other's clothes" Miranda smirked then pretended to be thinking. Lizzie was bright red and so was Gordo, Nate was just leaning against the couch his hand rubbing Lizzie's back. Gordo looked over and saw him rubbing her back and winced pain flashing through his eyes. Miranda could only imagine how much Gordo's heart was aching right about now. She would fix that though. Miranda announced who she would pick,

"Lizzie and... Gordo" She smiled, and noticed Nate abruptly stop rubbing Lizzie's back. He gritted his teeth and grabbed onto her wrist. She could hear him mutter something to Lizzie.

"Elizabeth, take the penalty, I do not want you going in there, understand me?" He muttered.

"Nate, trust me, Gordo is just my friend, you should trust me..." She removed Nate's hand from her wrist and stood up. Gordo picked up his shirt and followed Lizzie into the closet…Gordo looked at her, he looked very unsure about this, Miranda just winked at him and watched them shut the door.

*****Super short, I know but don't worry, I will update soon*****


	23. The Switch

*****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *****

****PLEASE REVIEW, IT GIVES ME A INSENTIVE TO WRITE FASTER*****

**ABOUT WHERE YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO! SUM41BL1NKER@AOL.COM  -----MY E-MAIL **

**                                        THANKS,**

**                                              ~STEPHANIE**

**Ps: I need ideas for a new story ( this one is not ending any time soon but I would like to start another one, since you all like my style of writing, any and all ideas are appreciated!)**

*******PRESS F5 to Refresh***** **

**** WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT... YOU ARE WARNED... NONE THAT IT WOULD NEED A RATING OVER PG-13 *****

            Lizzie shut the door to the closet, and looked at Gordo. He just looked back at her and handed her his shirt. 

"So," Gordo started, "Here's my shirt" 

Lizzie took it from him and just looked at him, his face was flushed. She hadn't told anyone but she had developed a crush on Gordo. This was just not what she needed right now. To be stuck in a dimly lit closet with the person she was not supposed to be having feelings for. She loved Nate, at least she thought she did, until this stupid thing with Gordo, popped into her life. Forget about him McGuire, she scolded herself, he just thinks of you as a friend. And that's a good thing, Lizzie thought, because if he told me he loved me right now, I would have no choice but to jump him. She giggled to herself. 

"What's so funny?" Gordo asked obviously amused.

"Nothing, I was just thinking to myself, this is pretty funny you know, Nate was all worried something would happen in here... psh..." She scoffed. 

" Yea .." Gordo just smiled at her.

" So we better get this over with" Lizzie told him not making eye contact, this is so embarrassing, she though. Gordo had never seen her in her underwear, vice versa. Well, she thought, bathing suits are just like underwear, NO.. It isn't the same. Lizzie was wearing a thong! It was the only pair of underwear you couldn't see through. Her jeans earlier were so tight she had to. This was going to suck, bad. Lizzie took off her tank top and held it out for Gordo. She knew what he was looking at, she wasn't stupid. She had on a push up bra, and it was very flattering. 

" Uh.. Thanks" Gordo put it on. Lizzie laughed, it was way too tight on him and he looked very, very much like a homosexual flash dancer.  He smiled at her, once again. 

" Are you sure this shirt doesn't make me look fat?" He joked in a squeaky voice. 

" Gordo, are you kidding, nothing could make you look fat, by the way, nice abs" She joked back at him. Ok McGuire not so bad, crack some more jokes, lighten the mood. She glanced at Gordo was staring at her chest…

"Um… Gordo... Hello" She joked again " I know you a guy, don't even bother using that excuse" 

"Well you complimented me on my abs.. so I dunno"  Gordo smiled at her.

"Don't start" She warned, she playfully shoved him.

"Hey, no touching" Gordo told her and Lizzie just smiled at him.

There was a knock on the door and Lizzie heard Ethan's voice,

"Uh you guys, like what you are doing in there, shouldn't you be done already" Then he whispered " Nate is getting kinda ticked" 

"Ok Ethan, yea we are almost done, tell Nate to keep his pants on" Gordo told him.

Another joke, a less subtle one, but a joke all the same. Gordo looked at Lizzie with a serious expression on his face. Lizzie immediately realized she was still standing there clutching Gordo's shirt. She had not put it on yet, why? She quickly slipped the shirt over her head. 

"Don't you look cute" Gordo smile grinned at her.

"Why thank you" She curtsied. It felt so good wearing Gordo's shirt. She inhaled, it smelled good too. What about Nate? Lizzie kept second guessing her self. She knew she was good with Nate, and she knew the way Nate felt about her. It was so secure, with Gordo, she wasn't sure, and that scared her.

. For some reason, with his shirt on hit felt like she had just slept with him, how psychotic of a thought was that. Lizzie you are a weirdo, a definite psychopath. Gordo then took off his sweat pants and handed them to her. All he had on were his smiley face boxers. He looked so cute. She hesitated taking off her pajama pants because of the whole thong issue, but whatever she did it anyway.. Luckily Lizzie had on Gordo's shirt and it covered her underwear so he couldn't see it. She handed her pants to Gordo and he struggled to get into them. Lizzie turned around to pick up Gordo's sweat pants. Oh no. She forgot, she had on a thong. Lizzie prayed the shirt covered the back when she crouched down to get the pants.  And when she did, she heard a sharp intake of breathe from the one and only other person in the room

" Lizzie, whoa.." Was all he said. " Lizzie, whoa.." Was all he said. 

" Stop staring ok.. I wasn't expecting to have to do this" She didn't even meet his eyes. 

She slowly turn around, only to see Gordo's mouth was hanging open. 

"I uh  ... um yea" He stuttered, which caused her to hit him, his mouth was still hanging open so she slowly reached over and pushed it shut with her fingers. She felt the shock go through her hand, did he feel it too? Probably not, Lizzie quickly pulled on Gordo's sweat pants and handed him her slippers, which he tried to put them on. 

"Ok you ready?" She looked at Gordo who looked like he wanted to die. She grabbed his hand and pushed open the door.  


	24. Spin the Bottle

** FROM THE AUTHOR : ** I am tired of people complaining, if you are so mad with what is going on in the story you need to stop reading it. Do not tell me that A G/L Fic is over used, If I want to make it that, then you will just have to deal with it and move on. Please do not write me stupid reviews telling me "thongs are inappropriate and I do not think someone would forget that" Well, if I want her to forget it, guess what, she will. Keep your stupid opinions to yourself. Oh and for anyone who wasn't a rude jerk, thanks for your review!!**  **

*****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *** I only Own, Nate, Shane, and any other characters that are not from the show*****

**Ps: I need ideas for a new story ( this one is not ending any time soon but I would like to start another one, since you all like my style of writing, any and all ideas are appreciated!)**

*******PRESS F5 to Refresh***** **

**            Gordo could feel the heat radiating from his hand to Lizzie's. He felt extremely retarded in Lizzie's clothes, the shirt was too tight and the pants were up to his ankles. Lizzie let go of his hand when they entered the room, Gordo look around, where was everyone? **

Lizzie spoke his thoughts "Where is everyone?" She asked. 

They walked up the stairs and out of the basement; Nate's mom was no where in sight. She must have gone to bed, Gordo guessed, they walked up to the second floor, where they heard giggles. 

"I think they are in there, luckily Nate's mom sleeps on the third floor, and she won't be able to hear a thing. Nate's family was obviously very rich, Lizzie had told him that Nate's dad was in the army and was rarely at home. Gordo pushed the door to the girl's room open and found everyone sitting in a circle on the floor. Gordo looked at Ethan who was passionately kissing Sandy. What was going on here?

"Huh?" Lizzie asked. "What the hell?" 

Gordo looked in the center of the floor and saw a coke bottle. Oh… spin the bottle.

"We are playing spin the bottle, come join us, by the way… I might add, cute ensemble Gordo." Miranda laughed. Everyone pointed and laughed at the two of them. 

"You know, you two can go change, we just wanted to see how it would look." Nate told him, still laughing. 

"Be right back" he told them. 

Gordo jogged down the stairs to the boy's room. He pulled off Lizzie's shirt and put on one of his own. He put on a pair of basketball shorts and put Lizzie's stuff in a pile on the bed. He left the room and headed back up towards the girl's room. He turned the corner and BAM. He ran into someone rounding from the corner, coming from the bathroom, he guessed.

"Hey Gordo" Miranda addressed him. 

" Hey Miranda, oh I wanted to thank you, so much do sending me into the closet with Lizzie!" He said with sarcasm

"Oh you know you liked it, besides I thought you and Lizzie would finally get together, did you kiss her?!" Miranda whispered, her voice dripping with excitement. 

"No, not even close, she commented me on my abs though" Gordo smiled, thinking back on his conversation with Lizzie.

"She looked cute in your clothes, I don't think she has changed yet, she said you had her only pair of pajamas. 

He walked into the girl's room, Miranda was right, Lizzie was still wearing his clothes, she looked so cute, he wanted to run up to her and kiss her. On the down side, she was sitting on Nate's lap kissing him passionately.  She pulled apart and smiled. Gordo sat across from Lizzie and Miranda sat next to him. 

"Does anyone have a more original game, this is getting old" Ethan commented

Caleb spoke up.  "I do…." 

I cannot think of any more original games? Does anyone have any games they have played before that is original? Please e-mail them to me so I can continue no ideas... no continue... I have been thinking so hard of one and I can't! Please any ideas are accepted, make them original.  My e-mail is Sum41bl1nker@aol.com    


	25. A Tease?

*****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *** I only Own, Nate, Shane, and any other characters that are not from the show*****

**Ps: Check the reviews to read my new story idea... tell me if you like it!**

*******PRESS F5 to Refresh***** **

**** Warning you… I do not want to hear complaints about the content of this chapter. If it bothers you I am warning you it involves drinking and explicit sexual stuff, do not read if you are offended******

**            "Wanna roll some houses?" Caleb suggested. **

Lizzie translated roll, into toilet paper some houses, she didn't want to get into trouble, and this idea was turned down anyway. About 5 minutes later everyone was just lying around in the girl's room talking about different stuff.  

"So what do you all want to do?" Miranda asked. She was sitting lying on her stomach, on the floor, next to Shane, and Shane was eating _Doritos.  _

"I dunno… "Lizzie sighed. 

Sitting cross legged on the bed opposite the one she was sitting on, was Gordo. He was munching loudly on _Chex mix, and watching some late night television._

"Gordo do you have any ideas?" She asked him.

There eyes met for a brief second and Lizzie pictured Gordo in his boxers all over again, stop Lizzie stop! What are you doing to your self? You are here lying next to your perfect boyfriend and all you can think about is your best friend.  That's it, no more Gordo. All of a sudden a deep laugh burst out from across the room. Gordo... Why every time you resolve not to think about him anymore... you do... Just then Lizzie felt a hand on her back. She knew it was Nate, Lizzie looked around the room. Gordo was still watching the TV, with Ethan. Shane and Miranda were kissing on the floor, Sandy and Caleb were no where to be found. She felt something wet on her neck, Nate... He was kissing her neck. His lips found her mouth and he kissed her. Lizzie automatically kissed him back. For some reason she didn't close her eyes. Staring at her kissing Nate was Gordo. Why was he looking at her like that, like she just robbed a bank, or stole candy from a baby. _Close your eyes Lizzie, her brain commanded her. He doesn't have any right to look at me like that. __ I will show him, Lizzie thought, she didn't know why, maybe she wanted to show him he didn't affect her, She wrapped her hands around Nate's neck and moved into his lap, he deepened the kiss, Lizzie felt his tongue slip into her mouth._

"Let's head to my room and take this a little further." Nate whispered seductively into her ear.

Lizzie knew she was just being a tease, but couldn't Nate be happy just making out with her. Why was everything about taking it further all of a sudden? She pulled slowly away from Nate.

"Nate  ... I don't... Know... I don't think I'm "She stuttered.

 Gordo wasn't looking at her anymore. All of a sudden Lizzie felt someone grab her wrist and pull her out the door. Lizzie heard the door slam and looked up; she was still in a daze, thinking about Gordo and Nate and Gordo and Nate.

"What the hell was that about Elizabeth?" Nate practically was seething. H still had his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist.

"Nate, let go, you're hurting me"Lizzie stated trying to wriggle free. He dropped her hand slowly.

"I'm so sorry baby, It's just you get me all warmed up, then stop. I get all... you know hot" He stated, obviously embarrassed "and then Lizzie…" Nate said and stared into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Nate, I just..." What was wrong with her, what should she say… "I am not sure I am ready to go that far." My heart belongs to another and you, sounded too harsh.

He pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back they walked back into the room, Lizzie looked down at her wrist, and it had a red circle around it. Ow, I guess Nate didn't realize he was holding me so hard. They came back in and everyone was sitting in a circle again… Ethan had a liquor bottle and shot glasses sitting in front of him.… Now what... Lizzie thought…

***********************GORDO**********************

Gordo watched as Nate grabbed Lizzie's wrist and dragged her outside. What was that all about? Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the door as it slammed. 

"What the heck?" Miranda asked, untangling herself from Shane's arms. Shane had a blissful smile on his face, must be nice to be him. Happy... Gordo saw how hard Nate had grabbed Lizzie's hand. He felt the need to go out there and protect her. He stood up and headed towards the door. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder stop him just as his hand laid on the door knob.

"Gordo… don't" Miranda instructed him. "I know how you feel about her, but let them figure it out themselves, if I felt she was in any danger believe me I would be out there myself." She whispered to him. 

About 5 minutes later Nate and Lizzie came back in holding hands... Gordo noticed Lizzie had a red ring around her wrist. That ass hole, _I swear if he touches her once more... Gordo thought…, his hands automatically balling in fists. Everyone was sitting a big circle now, and Ethan had pulled a bottle of liquor out of his knapsack and shot glasses. What are we doing now, Gordo thought. He knew Lizzie and Miranda were not drinkers but he was pretty sure the girls would try anything, this being high school and all. Ethan explained the rules._

"Here Gordo pass these out" Ethan addressed him, referring to the shot glasses, as Gordo passed them out Ethan continued… " Ok this is called _I have never, basically we will go around the circle and I will say for example, I have never had a dog, but it will be stuff worse than that , and anyone for example who has had a dog downs their shot. Get it" _

Everyone said they did so Ethan started; he pored the shots and said his first statement.

"I have never had a 3 some…" 

The only one who downed his shot was Caleb, he smiled…  "Sophomore year of high school two cheerleaders, sorry Sandy you know I love you babe" He kissed her. Nate and Shane slapped hands with Caleb. Now it was Miranda's turn.

"I have never gotten so drunk I've thrown up before" Miranda said. 

Ethan downed his shot, Nate and Shane downed their shots, Caleb and Sandy downed theirs. And Gordo unfortunately had to down his too. Everyone explained their instances. Which were pretty normal. Lizzie and Miranda looked at Gordo 

"Explain" they said in unison.

"It was actually" He looked Sandy in the eye "After you told me about Caleb; some other things were a contributor... but yea..." He looked down embarrassed.

No one said a word. Lizzie just looked at him, with sad looking eyes, more like pity eyes…

"Ok I guess I'm next..." Shane spoke up 

"I have never... given a guy a blow job" He joked "Hey it's all I could think of" 

No one down there shots. It was Nate's turn

"I have never… had sex" Nate said looking straight at Lizzie. She started to blush which made Gordo even more sick to his stomach. Sandy and Caleb downed their drinks... so did Ethan. It was Lizzie's turn... what would she say... he had no idea…

"I have never thought on Miranda sexually" Lizzie joked…  "Sorry I couldn't think of anything else." She smiled.

Gordo knew the answer to that one... no. . . . He hadn't... But of course Shane downed his and so did Ethan. The game went on for a little while longer. It was about 2 am when everyone retired to their appropriate rooms; Lizzie followed Gordo down to his room to get her clothes.  Gordo handed them to her. She walked into the guy's bathroom to change and about 3 minutes later she came out wearing her own outfit.

"Thanks Gordo... your clothes were comfortable..." She smiled at him. She gave him a little wave and walked out of the room "Sweet dreams, Gordo" She winked at him and disappeared out the door. Gordo put his clothes back into his overnight back. They smelled like Lizzie's hair… coconuts… He climbed into bed … and drifted off to sleep. 

Gordo awoke with a start... He looked at the alarm clock… 4 am... he had only been asleep maybe an hour and a half. He tried to go back to sleep but something wouldn't let him. He slowly climbed out of bed and made his way to the back porch, careful to not wake anyone up. When he got out there he stood by the railing and looked up at the sky... it was so beautiful. Gordo was deep in thought when a voice interrupted him…

"Gordo? I thought you would be asleep" The unmistakable voice said….

**** Please read the review I posted about my new story idea... tell me if you like it by either e-mailing me @ sum41bl1nker@aol.com … or posting a review about it... PLEASE*** Hoped you like this chapter**


	26. True Emotions

*****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *** I only Own, Nate, Shane, and any other characters that are not from the show*****

*******PRESS F5 to Refresh***** **

**** Warning you… I do not want to hear complaints about the content of this chapter. If it bothers you I am warning you it involves drinking and explicit sexual stuff, do not read if you are offended**** (Even if it doesn't I am putting it up here anyway so people are forewarned) **

**** I want to start a new story, about Lizzie and everyone but set in the 1800s or so, I realized no one had done that idea yet, so I thought it could kinda be interesting... It would probably be another G/L . I am not sure what the plot would be like yet. Please review or e-mail me and tell me if you like it or not!*****

"Gordo…" Lizzie addressed him "What are you doing out here" She clutched her robe tighter around her waist. It was freezing, which was not typical of a California night. 

"I should ask you the same question "He joked. Lizzie walked over to where he was standing and looked up at the sky. This scene felt very familiar.  Gordo continued. "Actually, I couldn't sleep so I decided to come out here and just... I don't know, it seemed nice out here."  He looked into her eyes. They continued to talk about random things, Gordo explained to her about the stars and the sky, and he even explained about the getting drunk think earlier.

" Well… as I said before it was right after Sandy , well, dumped me.. I thought we were good together, it really tore me up and it was a whole lot of other things that contributed to the factor. I went into my dad's liquor cabinet and just.. Got drunk.. No one knows this.. But she really hurt me.." He told her.. Not breaking eye contact. Wow.. Gordo is a pretty deep person, I mean I knew he was smart and funny and everything, I just didn't know he was that deep emotionally . Lizzie kept staring into Gordo's eyes.. She was his face inch closer… she knew what was coming even before it happened. His lips met hers, a tender, gentle collision that grew in intensity. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck as his mouth hungrily explored hers; she could tell it was something they both wanted so much…. She deepened the kiss even more, his hands crept to her back, they explored cautiously up and down her body. When they pulled apart, Gordo just smiled. 

" I have been wanting that for so long, Lizzie, you have no idea…." He went in to kiss her again, but this time Lizzie hesitated, she knew it was wrong. She wasn't even sure how she felt about Gordo.. But that kiss had told her all she needed to know.. When Gordo had kissed her emotions went haywire, she knew now she wanted Gordo as more that a friend. But what about Nate? He was good to her,.. He was good for her. She needed him too. She loved him?.. Yes she loved him…

" Lizzie…" Gordo addressed her, as she pulled away and took her hands off his neck … " I don't understand…" 

Lizzie carefully looked him in the eye " Gordo.. This kiss.. Made me realize I don't have control of myself.. I realized I might have feelings for you about 2 days ago and.... I have been fighting to get my emotions under control, trying to push them inside.. But I have to try harder… I love Nate, …Gordo I'm so. Sorry.." She told him noticing his eyes well up at the mention of loving Nate. She had never seen him cry before, and she didn't want to…His eyes flashed with pain, then turned into stone. He looked away from her and out into the back yard.

" Gordo.. Please" She touched his arm.. "I'm just saying.. I need a chance to figure this out…"

" Lizzie don't. Just.. Don't.. Touch me alright?" He said.. And with that note he walked back into the house. 

****************************GORDO*****************************

Gordo flopped onto his bed in the guy's room. There was no way he was getting to sleep now. He had finally kissed her. All of his emotion had flown into that one kiss, he had given it all he had. He felt the sparks, but now he wasn't so sure that Lizzie had too.  Granted she had chosen Nate over him. What could he offer her anyway. Nate gave her popularity, he was a football player, and she was dating a football player. Because of Nate Lizzie had made lots of new friends. But Gordo was her best friend, maybe that's all he meant to her. Maybe she didn't want to be anything more. Gordo had gone and fucked things up by kissing her. She had kissed him back, what was that all about. She had basically just told him she only wanted to be his friend and that she _" Loved"  Nate, she probably didn't know what love was. He knew, it was what he felt for Lizzie, every part of his body wanted to be with her, especially his heart, that's what hurt the most. He screamed into his pillow, luckily no one heard, if Nate had woken up, Gordo didn't know what he would do. Probably punch the guy, but that didn't solve anything. Gordo got up and looked out the window of the bed room. Lizzie was still on the porch, she was sitting in a chair now with her head in her hands. Perfect, Gordo got up and ran silently out of the room, he needed some advice and he needed it now._


	27. What is Love?

*****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *** I only Own, Nate, Shane, and any other characters that are not from the show*****

*******PRESS F5 to Refresh***** **

**** Warning you… I do not want to hear complaints about the content of this chapter. If it bothers you I am warning you it involves drinking and explicit sexual stuff, do not read if you are offended**** (Even if it doesn't I am putting it up here anyway so people are forewarned) **

**** I want to start a new story, about Lizzie and everyone but set in the 1800s or so, I realized no one had done that idea yet, so I thought it could kinda be interesting... It would probably be another G/L . I am not sure what the plot would be like yet. Please review or e-mail me and tell me if you like it or not!*****

"Love is when you look at a person and they look at you and in an instant you think how have you gone your whole entire life without that person... that's how it felt when I kissed Lizzie, my world fell into line… I probably sound cheesy. But that's it, that's how I felt..." Gordo continued to tell Miranda, they were staked out in the bathroom down the hall from the girl's room. Miranda yawned and looked at her watch, it was nearly 5 am. They had to get some sleep. She put her arm around Gordo's shoulders, he looked pretty messed up. 

"Gordo, I know how you feel about Lizzie, did you tell her what you just told me…?" Miranda asked. 

"No, I guess not like that, but… she didn't give me a chance before shooting me down." Gordo looked down at his hands and Miranda swore she saw him crying, when he looked up at her his eyes for blood shot and he looked very upset. 

"Come on Gordo, you need some sleep, we can talk about the rest of this tomorrow" She helped him to his feet. They walked back to the guys room, and Miranda gave Gordo a big hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I needed that, more than you know."  Gordo laid back on his bed and Miranda waited for him to fall asleep before she crept back into her room.  Poor Gordo, Lizzie obviously didn't know how Gordo felt.  Miranda crept into her bed and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was Nate's birthday, his mom was taking everyone out to breakfast at _IHOP,… that was going to be a hell of a breakfast…_

********SORRY SO SO SO SHORT….Today will be a double post day… *****


	28. IHOP Part I

*****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *** I only Own, Nate, Shane, and any other characters that are not from the show*****

*******PRESS F5 to Refresh***** **

**** I want to start a new story, about Lizzie and everyone but set back in time ( if anyone has seen the preview for the movie Tuck Everlasting.. set around that period, or so, I realized no one had done that idea yet, so I thought it could kinda be interesting... It would probably be another G/L. I am not sure what the plot would be like yet. Please review or e-mail me and tell me if you like it or not! *****

**** UPDATES ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE LESS OFTEN, I'M SORRY. I HAD HOMECOMING THIS WEEKEND AND I WAS SICK ON MONDAY. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE NEW STORY IDEA, I HAVE NOT STARTED IT YET***

Lizzie woke up at around 8 o'clock, wit ha splitting headache. Damn it, she had only gotten about 5 hours of sleep, probably less. She looked around the room and everyone seemed to be asleep. Sandy's bed was made, she must have left for church already, Lizzie thought. At least you're not her. She slowly climbed out of bed and jumped into the shower, in the girl's room. She took a long hot shower, when she was done she wrapped her hair in a towel and wrapped her self in a towel and stepped into the room. Miranda and Stormy were up and Miranda looked at Lizzie impatiently.

"Hello, we have to be upstairs and ready to go to _IHOP, everyone is meeting upstairs at 10. You were in the shower a long while, thinking about something or someone..." Miranda teased as she pushed past Lizzie._

"What! How did you know.... he told you?" Lizzie realized.

"No actually he asked me for advice  ... he was heart broken" Miranda smiled sadly and shut the door. She peeked her head back out,

"Don't worry, It between you two, I'm not mad at you or anything" She winked at Lizzie and shut the door to the bathroom

Lizzie got dressed slowly as Stormy quizzed her about what Miranda was talking about.

"Come on Lizzie you can tell me what's going on right! Pleasssee" She practically begged. Sandy slipped into her jean capris and a baby blue t-shirt that said kissing booth on it, Lizzie had to remind herself to ask her where she got it from... Stormy was the smart one, she took a shower last night. Lizzie slipped into her jean shorts and a light pink tank top that showed her midriff. By the time Lizzie and Stormy were dressed Miranda had emerged from the bathroom and a could of steam. Lizzie was to tired to even do anything with her hair; she just pulled it back into a high pony tail. She put on a little makeup and the three girls walked upstairs. Lizzie looked around the kitchen. Nate was watching something on TV and Shane and... There he was… he was just looking outside the window, staring at it. 

"Hey you guys, nice to see you bright and early" Miranda smiled and winked at Gordo, then she plopped down in Shane's lap. 

"Oomph... Hey to you too baby." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Lizzie walked past Gordo, not making eye contact. 

"Hey Nate, happy birthday..." She sat beside him on the couch. He intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed her hand.

"Thanks Liz" Nate kissed her on the lips, then whispered, "You being here for me on my birthday means a lot to me, I love you" 

"I love you too" Lizzie told him.

She looked over at Gordo and saw him wince. 

"So everyone ready to go?" Nate asked, jingling his car keys. 

Everyone piled into Nate's jeep. Shane sat in the passenger seat, Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and Stormy piled into the back. It was really squished. Lizzie was sitting in between Gordo and Miranda. Lizzie looked to her left and saw Gordo was doing his best to stay squished up against the wall, not one part of his body touching Lizzie's. Lizzie felt a pang in her heart, because no matter how much she wanted to deny it, she did have feelings for Gordo. Not just platonic friend feelings, Lizzie cared for him a way much deeper than that. When she had stared into his dark brown eyes she felt safe. It was different that she felt with Nate, she wasn't sure if she really was in love with Nate now. That made her so mad at herself for kissing him and making him question how she felt for Nate. She looked up at the review mirror at the same time Nate looked into it. She caught his eye, he mouthed the words love you, and all Lizzie could do was smile. She knew she hurt Gordo last night, and now she felt like she was hurting Nate, and also by not being true to herself, she was hurting her too…As the van pulled into _IHOP  all Lizzie could think about was that she had to find a way, where she could be true to herself, Gordo and Nate._

***SORRY I HAVE NO UPDATED IN A WHILE,… *** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****


	29. IHOP Part II

*****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *** I only Own, Nate, Shane, and any other characters that are not from the show*****

*******PRESS F5 to Refresh***** **

**** I want to start a new story, about Lizzie and everyone but set back in time ( if anyone has seen the preview for the movie Tuck Everlasting.. set around that period, or so) I realized no one had done that idea yet, so I thought it could kinda be interesting... It would probably be another G/L. I am not sure what the plot would be like yet. Please review or e-mail me and tell me if you like it or not! *****

**** UPDATES ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE LESS OFTEN, I'M SORRY. I HAD HOMECOMING THIS WEEKEND AND I WAS SICK ON MONDAY. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE NEW STORY IDEA, I HAVE NOT STARTED IT YET***

The gang piled out of Nate's Jeep Cherokee and walked into _IHOP. Phew, Gordo was glad to be out of that car, he had tried his best not to think of Lizzie, not to touch Lizzie, or even look at Lizzie. It had been hard; especially when Nate was mouthing his I love yous through the rearview mirror. _

"How many are in your party" A plump hostess asked. Gordo read her name tag, _Channing. Obviously Nate heard it to because he spoke up next._

" Um… 6" Nate told the waitress.

"Right this way" She grabbed menus and silverware and headed to a long rounded booth. Gordo jumped at the chance to sit down, for some reason every part of his body was aching. Miranda and Shane beat him to it; they scooted in and got the rounded part of the booth. Nate scooted in next to Shane and Lizzie scooted in after Nate. The only available seat was across from Lizzie and next to Miranda, _well, Gordo thought, __beats sitting next to her. The waitress handed out the menus; everyone immediately opened theirs and stuck their noses in them. Gordo peeked over his menu, Lizzie looked beautiful. NO! He scolded himself, she totally dissed you. You laid your heart on the line and she smashed it with her 3 inch heels. __Well actually, Gordo's brain corrected himself; __you didn't tell her how you feel. You just kissed her, she may have thought it was just your hormones raging, like every other horny 13-?? old male. Tell.. her…you have too.  The more logical side of his brain spoke up this time. __No, you know what she will say! " Blah de blah, I love Nate"  Gordo couldn't put himself through that, again. Everyone at there breakfast in peace, with random chit chat. Nate drove to Lizzie's house and dropped her off._

" Be right back" He addressed the group sitting in the car.

Gordo watched him walk to Lizzie's side of the door, since she was sitting in the passenger's seat now. He opened the door for her and slung his arm casually around her shoulder, after getting her bags of course. Gordo watched them walk up the walk. They talked for like 3 minutes until Miranda leaned forward and beeped the horn. This caused Shane to pinch her ass and she fell back giggling. All this romance was making Gordo sick! Ow, elbow, in his side. 

" Miranda , watch where you're throwing those things" Gordo seethed.

" Oh pipe down" Miranda squealed in between giggles. Shane had her in a full on giggle fest. " Just because you love life…" Miranda stopped and look out the window. Lizzie and Nate were full on making out. 

" Speaking of love lives"… Miranda let the sentence drop off, right before Shane grabbed her and started tickling her again. 

Nate climbed back into the car, and Gordo watched Lizzie shut the door to her house. Nate started the engine and drove on. He dropped Gordo off after Lizzie. He trudged himself upstairs to his room and unpacked, what a hell of a night! Gordo walked over to his computer. He logged onto his AOL account and chat invite popped up

(Screen names are made up.. if they are actual names sorry) ( And I know there are spelling errors in the chat, duh who speaks correctly when they are talking online, other than Gordo of course.) 

**______________________________________________________________________**

**YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO A CHAT BY USER LizaLuv15**

Gordo clicked accept and a box popped up on his screen.

[FiLm4GrDo has entered the room]

**LizaLuv15: ****Im sorry….**

Gordo hesitated… it was Lizzie of course.. should he answer her… what should her say…? \

**FiLm4GrDo:****Yea…**

What else could he say.. he had to be on his toes..! Act unfazed.

**LizaLuv15:****I know I hurt u, but I hoped we could still be friends?**

Friends? What.. he wanted to be friends with her, but how could he be friends with her when every time he saw her, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her. _Chill Gordo.. his thoughts commanded him. __Be unfazed remember!_

**FiLm4GrDo:****yea of course... you will always be my best friend Lizzie **

Psh….that was a load of bull shit

**LizaLuv15: ****I was hoping u would think that… about the kiss…. **

**FiLm4GrDo:****what about it? Lizzie to tell you the truth… don't be mad..**

Lizzie interrupted him.

**LizaLuv15: ****Gordo.. dont**

This was making him mad

**FiLm4GrDo:****No, let me finish, I like it. It was a... Good kiss, a great kiss. I thought there would be more to come from it and I wasn't expecting you to tell me you were "In love" with Nate. Because Lizzie I..**

There, he didn't tell her how he truly felt because, he was abruptly interrupted. 

[FlirtyChica87 has entered the room]

**FlirtyChica87:****Whats ^mi amigos... think you two could hide out in here. I located you and you have been found.. mwuahaha **

**FiLm4GrDo: ****Miranda... Lizzie and I were having an important conversation.. Please can you leave for just a second?**

**LizaLuv15: ****TTYL you guys… I have to go… call me later Miranda. **

No bye Gordo, talk to you later about this Gordo.. NOTHING.

[LizaLuv15 has left the room]

**FlirtyChica87: ****So Gordo, you and Lizzie talking about how much u luv her? I'm sorry things arnt working out. : ) ..******

**FlirtyChica87: ****Gordo...******

**FlirtyChica87: ****U want to kiss her.. u want to luv her.**

**FlirtyChica87: ****Hello...sorry!******

**FlirtyChica87: ****Everybody loves somebody sometimes... iiiiiiiii wiiiilll alwaaaayyys loooveee yooouuu...******

**FiLm4GrDo: ****Sometimes you amaze me at how immature you can be... I have to go too... See you Monday...**

**FlirtyChica87: ****Ok fine...**

[ThaTudge4 has entered the room]

**ThaTudge4: ****At last we are alone...my love.. :*  lol**

**FlirtyChica87: ****Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **

[FlirtyChica87 has left the room]

**ThaTudge4: ****Ok then...******

**EthanTHEbabemagnt : ****Hay have no fear Ethan iz hiere! Where mah chicks at?****Snap Where da grls?**

**ThaTudge4: ****Tudgeman has left the bulding... there is no sign of intelligent life here.**

[ThaTudge4 has left the room]

[EhtanThebabemagnt has left the room]

[Cheer4Kate has entered the room]

**Cheer4Kate: ****Hi Ethan!... Ethan…******

**Cheer4Kate: ****Hello? Ugh whatever! **

[Cheer4Kate has left the room]

**FiLm4GrDo: ****This school is filled with loons and wackos**

[FiLm4GrDo has left the room]

Gordo logged off his computer.. He was not looking forward to Monday.  At all. After his conversation was so rudely interrupted he didn't know what to do. He picked up the phone.. and set it down. Gordo grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He had to talk to her and he had to talk to her now.

*** PLEASE REVIEW… NOONE HAS BEEN REVIEWING : ( *****


	30. Are we still friends?

*****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *** I only Own, Nate, Shane, and any other characters that are not from the show*****

*******PRESS F5 to Refresh***** **

**** I want to start a new story, about Lizzie and everyone but set back in time ( if anyone has seen the preview for the movie Tuck Everlasting.. set around that period, or so) I realized no one had done that idea yet, so I thought it could kinda be interesting... It would probably be another G/L. I am not sure what the plot would be like yet. Please review or e-mail me and tell me if you like it or not! *****

**** UPDATES ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE LESS OFTEN, I'M SORRY. I HAD HOMECOMING THIS WEEKEND AND I WAS SICK ON MONDAY. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE NEW STORY IDEA, I HAVE NOT STARTED IT YET***

DING-DONG… Gordo pushed the button again…. DING-DONG… he waited a few seconds… no answer. Dammit where was she, it was getting late, Gordo realized as he glanced up at the rapidly darkening sky. He walked around the house, no cars in the garage. Wait! Nate's jeep was in the driveway. Gordo walked to the back of the house and looked over the fence. He saw Nate lounging in one of Lizzie's lounge chairs, and he saw Lizzie kissing him. Gordo winced, once again, he felt like all he ever did was hurt himself. He needed to get over Lizzie once and for all. He stuffed his hands and his pockets and started out the 5 minute walk from Lizzie's house to his. Feeling even more determined to act unfazed, Lizzie was doing a good job of it, why couldn't he.

************************************NATE**************************************

            Nate stuck his hands up Lizzie's shirt and felt her freeze up a little. He had to keep on slowly pushing her if he was going to get anywhere. What would they think? The only problem with Lizzie is she was still keeping the one thing that was all Nate needed. He felt Lizzie's hands run through his hair. His hands found the front of Lizzie's blouse; he slowly unbuttoned the buttons on Lizzie's shirt. Once again, as predicted, He felt Lizzie's lips leave his and her hands found his and pulled them away. She slowly climbed off of him and Nate watched disappointed as she buttoned her shirt. Nate groaned, 

"Lizzie, come on… you know I love you... what are you so scared of?" Nate asked, trying to hide the frustration in his voice.

"I don't know... Nate...like I said, I don't think I'm ready for all that" She looked down at her feet.

"Yea well, I'm a normal 16 year old guy... so I have to ask" Nate paused, would this be pushing to far, he didn't want to risk all the effort he had put into this joke of a relationship. "When do you, think you will be ready" 

Nate could tell he was pushing her, but he needed to know.

"Well, I know sometime soon, I love you and all... but  ... please Nate be patient" Lizzie stammered.

Nate groaned once again. He had to get going.

"Well, I better be going, see you Monday" Nate gathered his jacket off the chair, gave Lizzie a quick kiss and walked around to his jeep. 

He knew exactly where he was heading. In about 10 minutes. He parked his car in the driveway and jumped out, practically running to the door. Before he had a chance to even ring the doorbell, she walked out and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

"Hey stranger. No luck I suppose?" She smiled, and laughed her familiar cold reassuring laugh, as she undressed herself and led him to her room. Nate looked into her dark, mysterious eyes, and smiled back.

"I missed you too, Zo" Nate mumbled

*************************************Lizzie**********************************************************

Lizzie walked into school, by herself, Gordo didn't come to her house to walk her to school, she didn't expect him to, but still, it hurt. She clutched her books to her chest; she didn't know why she felt so alone. Lizzie walked over to her locker. Gordo was rifling through his locker, just 5ft from her. If she reached out she could touch him. No. Don't. Lizzie walked the short distance and stood next to Gordo until he looked over and noticed her. He gave her a nonchalant wave and continued rifling through his locker. She had to break the silence.

"What are you looking for?" She asked him inquisitively.

"Nothing" Gordo addressed her without even stopping for a second to look at her. He was disgusted with her obviously, AHHH, she wanted to shake his shoulders. What would she say to him though? That the kiss they had shared meant something to her too. It did, and that scared her, she would never admit it. 

"What's nothing" Lizzie asked again.

"The flyer for the carnival on Friday. And for the two tickets I bought" Gordo told her, again without looking at her.

Oh yea, the carnival was this Friday. She had totally forgotten. Why hadn't Nate asked her, well, you technically didn't have to have a date, but Lizzie knew well enough most people did? Obviously Gordo planned on asking someone, he had said two tickets didn't him. Wow, he obviously was moving on. What did she expect? Him to wait around for her forever, no. Lizzie saw Stormy Barbour walking up towards Gordo in her usual attire. Something very showy and skin tight. 

"Hi Gordo" She addressed him, twisting a strand of bleach blonde hair around her finger.

Gordo turned around to greet her. OH… that's how it was going to be, he could look at her, but not Lizzie.

"Hey Stormy" Gordo addressed her. "What's up?"

"Well, nothing, getting pumped up for the carnival" Stormy hinted, putting stress on the word carnival. But Gordo didn't ask her, surprisingly. Stormy waited... And then obviously not getting what she wanted spoke up.

"Well, I will see you later, bye Gordo, oh, by Lizzie" Stormy addressed them. 

"Why didn't you ask her to the carnival" Lizzie asked Gordo, once Stormy was out of ear shot. Lizzie felt incredibly bold.

"Maybe, I Wanna go by myself. Is that such a big deal. Maybe I don't like Stormy like that" And with that statement Gordo slammed his locker and walked into homeroom in a huff. OK then… Lizzie knew Gordo wasn't prone to PMS, so it had to be the kiss. It wasn't supposed to ruin their friendship! Ugh... Lizzie took a deep breathe, opened her locker, and applied some lip gloss. If he was going to treat her like that then so be it….Lizzie shut her locker and walked into class, but today, she didn't sit behind Gordo.

**************PLEASE REVIEW***************************AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD START THAT NEW STORY*** I WILL FINISH THIS ONE TOO, AND NO I AM NOT GOING TO PUT THIS ONE INTO A SEQUEL, THERE IS NO LIMIT TO HOW MANY CHAPTERS YOU CAN HAVE, SO WHY SHOULD I?*****


	31. The Truth Comes Out

*****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *** I only Own, Nate, Shane, Stormy, and any other characters that are not from the show*****

*******PRESS F5 to Refresh***** **

**** I started a new story called "Simpler times" please read it… review for that one and this one! *** **

**            Lizzie walked into the lunch room on Thursday and saw Gordo, Nate, Shane and Miranda obviously waiting for her. She slowly walked over… debating whether she should sit down with them or ask Nate to sit with her by himself. She decided to sit down with them, slowly made her way to the table and plunked into a seat next to Nate. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her lunch. Eh, ham sandwich with chips and some_ Oreos, she looked over at Nate, he looked at her and smiled._**

            "You coming over tonight?" He asked, so that only she could hear him

            "Sure…" She smiled at him as he went back into his intense conversation about football with Shane.

He still had not mentioned the carnival... and it was tomorrow evening. She felt someone staring at her; Lizzie slowly looked around her table and felt her self drawn to Gordo's eyes. She met his sad expression, with an equally sad one. She smiled at him hoping to get a smile out of him as well. He gave her his trademark lopsided grin, and then continued eating his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Well at least they were getting closer to becoming friends. It was a start, even if it was a small one. By the end of the day, Lizzie was exhausted all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep, or ages. But another part of her wanted to go over to Nate's house. Lizzie stopped home, did some of her homework and then at about 6:00 she headed over to Nate's house. She rang the doorbell, and was greeted by Nate, in a pair of boxers. Nothing else, weren't they supposed to be studying? Lizzie gasped as she stared at his hard defined chest. 

            "Hi…." She let the rest of her sentence fade off.

            "Sorry, I didn't know you were coming this early" He smiled and led her inside. 

They walked to the back of his house to his bedroom. Nate had his books strewn all over his bed. He quickly swept them off with one move of his hand. Lizzie sat down casually on his bed, and Nate sat in his desk chair. 

            "So… What up with you and Gordo?" Nate asked her, while he fidgeted with his hands. "You guys haven't been talking lately..."

            "Well," Lizzie hated to lie, but she didn't want to tell Nate the truth either. "We got into a fight, but we're ok now, I guess" She looked up into Nate's eyes, and his were boring into hers. He slowly leaned forward and Lizzie felt her eyes flutter close. He stood up not breaking the contact with Lizzie's lips. Lizzie felt him sit on the bed and wrap his hands around her. He slowly, forcefully pushed her back on the bed... She felt his hands pull off her tank top. She felt his hands on the button of her jeans, and she froze

            "Nate" She breathed... "I told you... I'm not ready yet…" Lizzie tried to push him off her.

            "Well I am" He unbuttoned her pants, while she struggled to push him off her. He was really heavy, and she could barely breathe. Still Nate kept pressing her, even though she was fighting to get free as hard as she could. Was he just going to ignore her pleas? 

            "Everyone's nervous the first time" He said kissing her neck. He slowly pulled off her pants and he moved his hand up her thigh.

            "Just relax, baby. Relax" He murmured.

Baby?  Lizzie thought. A moment later she found herself standing at the door, with Nate glowering on the bed, holding his chin in his hand in disbelief. 

            "You stupid twit" He said looking from the blood on his hand to Lizzie, then back to his hand. "What'd you do that for?"

Lizzie looked at the fresh scratch marks on Nate's chin, wanting to burst into tears. 

            "Nate, I'm sorry." She began faltering, although not wanting to move any closer to the bed again. "I didn't mean to-"

            "You're damn right sorry!" Nate thundered, coming closer. He grabbed her wrist, twisting it upward. "I'll make you sorry"

Pain shot through Lizzie's wrist as Nate forced her toward the bed.

            "Nate" Lizzie began to scream "Stop it! Why are you doing this...? I thought you loved me"

He let go of her wrist, to Lizzie's surprise. He stared at her, with hatred. What was going on? 

            "Let's get one thing straight, you? No I don't love you." He screamed at her. "I have a real girlfriend, who I have been dating for over a year." He stopped to take a sharp breathe "Zoey Radcliffe, know her? She's a cheerleader, a junior and much more of a woman then you will ever be" He yelled through gritted teeth.

            Lizzie was dumbfounded and confused "Nate... I love you.. I thought I was your girlfriend" She said, feeling a pool of tears coming on.

            "Get it through your blonde skull, I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Nate screamed, pushing her away from him, she still didn't understand. "Let me make if crystal clear for you. You know the football team, if you want to be accepted you have to take the virginity of a freshman girl, and you being the dumb stupid twit you were, fell for it. You were a bet, Lizzie... Just a conquest... To bad you had your morals.  Or I would have gotten you in bed, maybe even more than once before I was through with you." He smiled and crossed his hands over his chest. 

Lizzie was frozen, she couldn't move. She felt the silent tears trickle down her cheeks; her heart broke into a hundred pieces. The man she loved, didn't love her. A conquest. A bet. His words rung in her head. She felt something she hadn't felt before. Rage…

             "Don't just stand there, you little slut, don't you have anything to say for yourself" He yelled.

That did it. Lizzie brought her arm up and jabbed him in his eye. He yelped in pain and fell backwards. Lizzie bolted from the room, and down the stairs, only stopping to grab her purse from the floor.

            "Lizzie." She heard Nate's rage induced scream. She had to get out, quick. She flew out the front door and ran out to the sidewalk. She ran for a couple blocks until she was sure Nate wasn't following her. Lizzie felt a hot new fresh of tears prick the back of her eyelids. She didn't try to stop them, as they slid down her cheeks. She walked then next four blocks to her house, crying the whole way. Her heart was broken… Lizzie slowly opened the front door to her house. She climbed the stairs, changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She felt her eyes well up once again, and let them fall onto her pillow. Nate broke her heart, she didn't know if she would ever be able to love again…

*** I KNOW IT SUCKED… PLEASE REVIEW****


	32. Lizzie Take's Control

*****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *** I only Own, Nate, Shane, Stormy, and any other characters that are not from the show*****

*******PRESS F5 to Refresh***** **

**** I started a new story called "Simpler times" please read it… review for that one and this one! *** **

            Lizzie could barely open her eyes on Friday morning, the day of the carnival, and she would be going alone. She almost, almost, played sick, but decided against it, realizing she would have to face it all sooner or later. Lizzie was once again single; she couldn't believe the night she had had. Nate, the one she thought her loved had told her how he really felt about her. She was nothing but a stupid insignificant conquest. Lizzie touched the side of her face; it was crusty from where she had cried herself to sleep. She slowly got out of bed and jumped in the shower. The water was freezing, she thought, as she washed her hair with her coconut shampoo. She stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed. Last night she had woken up in the middle of the night and called Miranda. She had told her everything

            "I knew he was to perfect!" She practically yelled. "Believe me, if killing weren't illegal, he would be dead now" Miranda had told her.

Lizzie felt consoled by her friend, she even felt a little better. Nate had broken her heart, but he hadn't gotten, and never would, get the one thing he wanted from her the whole time. Her virginity. At least she had a shred of dignity. Miranda met her at the door with a big hug. She walked Lizzie to school with her arm around her shoulder the whole time. When they arrived at school, she saw Nate with a slutty looking red head. She had the waist the size of a toothpick! 

            "Yea, I almost wrecked my car, but it was all ok, when I got out of the car a couple of branches slashed me on the chin" He was talking to his buddies, motioning to his three slashes in his chin, the one's Lizzie had given him. She lifted her head and walked right past him. She met his eyes; he looked at her with a hateful scorn, and kissed Zoey on the lips. Lizzie shuddered, and walked to her locker. 

            "If you need me today, you know where to find me" Miranda told her smiling. "Cheer up, it isn't the end of the world... you still have me... and Gordo" She added and pointed to Gordo who was approaching his locker. Lizzie recognized the hint in Miranda's voice. She couldn't help but blush, when she thought of the kiss they had shared, at Nate's house. 

            "Hey Gordo..." She addressed him nonchalantly.

            "Hey Lizzie, whats up?" He asked her. She couldn't help but stared at his lips as he talked. They were... How could she put it...? Perfect. "Lizzie..." Oh my God, stop staring Lizzie. She coaxed herself.

            "Oh... uh nothing" She told him

            "Well then, come on" He grabbed her elbow shyly and pulled her into homeroom. Get a grip Lizzie, seriously.

            By the end of the day, Lizzie was actually looking forward to the carnival, as she stepped outside and headed home, planning on going to the park at 5, when it started. She actually felt happy. Screw Nate. He is a stupid bastard and I don't need him. All I need is me. Well, and maybe Miranda, of course. And Gordo doesn't hurt. And my parents buy me food and clothes and stuff. Ok... All I need is me, and those other people.  Yea. She opened her front door, and walked inside. Home sweet home. Lizzie ate something and slipped into her favorite dress. A baby blue light one, with spaghetti straps. Let Nate know what he was loosing, well lost. And if she attracted some wanted attention then so be it. She stepped into her white flip flops and headed to the park. As she walked she chanted to herself _I will have fun. I will have fun. I will have fun. And that's just what she intended to do._

***SORRY SO SHORT... THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON**** DEFINETLY BY THURSDAY NIGHT** IN THE MEAN TIME, PLEASE READ SIMPLER TIMES…!!!!!!!!!*** REVIEW, MAYBE I CAN GET IT UP QUICKER? ***


	33. Finally Home

*****DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap! *** I only Own, Nate, Shane, Stormy, and any other characters that are not from the show*****

*******PRESS F5 to Refresh***** **

**** I started a new story called "Simpler times" please read it… review for that one and this one! *** **

            "Hi Lizzie" Miranda greeted her... "I was getting worried, you weren't coming." 

Lizzie glanced at her watch. "Miranda, I am only 5 minutes late" She told her friend as they walked arm in arm into the carnival. Lizzie spotted him before Miranda had. Shane, waved Miranda over, obviously, Nate hadn't told him. Miranda hesitated, and then looked at Lizzie. Lizzie nodded at her and Miranda started walking over to Shane. "Are you coming?" She asked.

            "Nah, I think I'll walk around a little and take in the rest of the carnival, I'll catch up with you later ok?" She waved goodbye at Miranda and headed off towards the rides. She needed to do something fast to get her mind off of Nate, and Gordo. She knew she had made a clear mistake by not dumping Nate immediately for Gordo. She had tried to deny to herself how much she had liked kissing him, and being held in his arms. When he had kissed her it felt like she would collapse. She liked that feeling, as strangely as that sounded. She knew Gordo was here somewhere, she had heard him telling his other friends, and he would be here. He's here somewhere Lizzie. She walked past the dunking booth, and saw Principal Green sitting there, egging on students to hit the target. Lizzie walked slowly up to the booth, and gave the tender a dollar in exchange for 1 ball. She aimed for Mrs. Green and BAM. Lizzie smiled and jumped up and down. 

            "Nice shot Elizabeth" Mrs. Green commented, shaking her head to get the water out of her ears. 

Lizzie just smiled and walked on. So this is what it feels like to be alone, I better get used to it. Lizzie thought sadly. She felt a tap on her back and turned around.

            "I was hoping you would be here…" Gordo said shyly. Lizzie could only smile. "How long have you been here?" He asked her, not breaking eye contact.

Lizzie smiled at him and looked into his eyes. "I got here with Miranda about a half hour ago... and well she went off with Shane." 

            "Oh, well," Gordo started. "Its getting dark, I think it's about time for the usual right?"  

Lizzie knew what Gordo was referring to. Ever since they were little Gordo and Lizzie had rode the Ferris wheel at every carnival, when it started getting dark. It was a tradition, Lizzie was glad they didn't break the tradition because of the recent events. 

            " Stop standing there with your mouth hanging open… we're gonna miss it" Gordo grabbed her hand and pulled her all the way up to the Ferris wheel, giving the man two tickets, before Lizzie could stop him to give him hers. He sat down on one side of the seat and she sat on the other.

            "You're right. We would have almost missed it" Lizzie told him, excitedly. Every year at the high school's annual carnival, Lizzie and Gordo would race out to the Ferris wheel. It was a goal of theirs to be sitting on top when the lights came on from all the rides. And just as predicted, there they came one every year, they were always on time. They hadn't missed one not yet. Well, one time, Gordo had his tonsils out and Lizzie came over to his house and sat with him, with the blinds open and they watched the lights come on together. The lights always felt like home. Lizzie looked over at Gordo. He was smiling at her. Gordo scooted over to sit beside her. 

            "Lizzie I know... you don't feel the same way about me. But you're my best friend. And" Gordo hesitated. Lizzie had to urge him to go on.

            "Gordo... tell me" Lizzie pushed. He was now sitting so close to her she could smell his... She didn't know what it was. His Gordo smell. It was wonderful.

            "Lizzie... I love you" He said with one breathe. 

            "Gordo... You know I love you to…We will always be friends." She smiled at him… This wasn't what she was hoping he would say.

Gordo grabbed her shoulders gently and gave her a little shake. "No Lizzie, that's now what I mean, I mean…I'm in love with you. As in I want something more than friendship" Gordo told her with clarity. "But I know you have Nate, and I know you don't feel the same way, so I am willing to push my feelings aside, for as long as you want. Even forever" He told her, with a sad look in his eyes. He had been willing to put his happiness away in order for hers. He was still holding onto her shoulders. It was now or never. She leaned forward quickly, and kissed Gordo forcefully, trying to express the way she felt without saying a word. He didn't let go of her shoulders. He kissed her back at first uncertainly, well that was expected, and he didn't know what had happened with Nate. He still hadn't let go of her shoulders. Lizzie kept kissing him, reached around and put his hands around her back. She slowly ran her hands in his hair. She pulled back a little and smiled, her lips still touching his.

He was out of breathe when he spoke. "Lizzie I  ... I'm confused..."  His face was only inches from hers, her hands still in his hair and his still on her back. He was breathing heavily and Lizzie could feel his heart beating.

            "What's there to be confused about...? I love you..." She smiled… "Sorry... I'm in love with you" She kissed him even more passionately and this time he didn't hesitate. He pulled back and kissed her along her neck, then pulled away and frowned…

            "What about Nate?" He asked sadly.

            "Well, the truth..." Lizzie continued to tell him all about what had happened... Gordo's face got redder and redder. He looked really upset. By the time Lizzie had finished, Gordo looked like he wanted to take Nate out.

            "What an ass hole... I'm going to..." Gordo started. Lizzie put a finger to his lips...

            "Shh…..worry about that later..." She slowly kissed him…she slowly opened her eyes the same time as Gordo did... and as predicted. The lights came on, and Lizzie knew she was home. As for Nate, she knew Gordo would take care of him for her….

THE END

Want more? … Review and tell me… this story could continue if enough people want it to….


	34. Telling Miranda

**OMG… a chapter in this story! I thought I was through with it. Guess not! HeHe enjoy****

**REVIEW!**

Lizzie sat at her kitchen the next morning smiling to herself.

"What are you so happy about?" Lizzie's mom sat beside her and asked.

            "Nothing." There was no way Lizzie was going to tell her mom about her and Gordo getting together. _Where they even officially a couple?_ Her mind asked herself. _Well…I did kiss him…_

            "Ok, you will tell me sometime." Mrs. McGuire went back to washing the dishes humming innocently. Lizzie knew her mom knew her to well; she would come to her if she really needed something.

            Mrs. McGuire placed a glass of juice in front of Lizzie and then turned to shout.

            "Matt! You are going to be late," She shouted trying to get his attention.

            "Bye Mom" Lizzie said as she picked up her purse and headed for the door.

            "Bye sweetheart, have fun at school." Jo McGuire said as she walked up the steps to go wake up Matt.

            Lizzie was meeting at Miranda's because her and Gordo were going to go see a movie. Lizzie couldn't help wringing her hands as she walked the 4 blocks to Miranda's house. She hadn't had a chance to tell Miranda about her and Gordo. Lizzie wasn't even sure what it meant herself. She walked up to the door of Miranda's house, rang the doorbell and heard a pair of feet running to the door, and then she saw Miranda open the door smiling.

            "Hey Lizzie, you're early" Miranda held the door open for her and Lizzie walked in. 

            "Yea, I know, I just have something really important to tell you. Well," Lizzie paused. "The thing is, you could take it good or bad. You could be excited or, you know, you could flip out. "Lizzie took a deep breath.

            "Lizzie, whoa, you're rambling" Miranda led Lizzie over to the couch and they both sat down. "Just tell me, remember no matter what I will be there for you." Lizzie could tell Miranda was expecting the worst.

            Lizzie took another deep breath, "Ok, I will just get it over with." Lizzie paused and Miranda looked her in the eye, urging her on. "Gordo and I kissed last night". Lizzie shut her eyes for a second then opened them and saw Miranda sitting there with her mouth hanging open.

            "Miranda, say something" Lizzie said, looking her in the eye. 

            Miranda's mouth slowly closed and curved into a interested smile, "Oh my gosh Lizzie, and…."

            "And?" Lizzie asked her. "What else is there?" 

            "Well are my two best friend's together" Miranda smiled again. "I knew you two would get together sooner or later."

            "Are we together?" Lizzie asked herself that question. "I don't know"

            "Lizzie, how could you not see it until now?" Miranda asked. "You two are perfect for each other, I guess you still haven't realized it". After that Lizzie distinctly heard her mutter…"_Everyone else has_." Lizzie let it slid.

            "Well, I am glad you are taking this the right way." Lizzie addressed her. "I thought maybe you would be, I don't know. Upset. "

            "Me upset? No way, like I said I'm thrilled" Miranda smiled and stood up as she grabbed her and Lizzie's purses. "We better get going or we are going to be late meeting _Goooordoooo _at the movie theatre, you must be excited." Miranda teased.

            Lizzie and Miranda started walking towards Hilldridge Mall, which was a mere 10-minute walk. Lizzie linked arms with Miranda and smiled as they walked.

            "Thanks" she said, even though she said it so Miranda probably couldn't hear.

            "Your welcome." Miranda replied. Lizzie laughed _I guess best friend's hear everything! _

***MORE? OR SHOULD I HAVE JUST LEFT IT WHERE IT WAS, SINCE IT IS ALREADY RATHER LONG? *****

****DON'T WORRY, IF I CONTINUE, NATE WILL GET HIS JUSTICE! ***

***Sorry so short*** 

****


End file.
